Misery, Hope, And Dream
by BangMinKi
Summary: Ya, memang selalu seperti itu. Sebelum Lay pergi, ia pasti akan meminta kecupan selamat tinggal dibibirnya pada Sehun dan Sehun dengan senang hati memberikannya. Khe bagaimana kalau JongIn tau tentang hal ini? Pasti ia akan marah-marah pada Lay. KAIHUN / SULAY/ KRISHAN [CHAPTER 5 IS UP]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Misery, Hope, And Dream

Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Author: Choi Jung In

Cast :  
-Oh Sehun (Choi Sehun) (namja)

-Kim JongIn (Namja)

-Zhang Yixing (Choi Yixing) (namja)

- Kim Joonmyeon (namja)

-Kim Heechul (Choi Heechul) (namja)

-Cho Kyuhyun (Kim Kyuhyun) (namja)

-Choi Siwon (namja)

-Choi Lei (OC) (Yeoja)

##

"Ngg ummm...ungg..ngg" Terdengar gumaman Halus dari sebuah kamar dirumah mewah itu.

Terlihat seorang namja berambut blonde yang tengah memeluk lututnya sambil terus menggerakan tubuhnya maju mundur, berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalutkan kaus lengan panjang berwarna biru donker yang kebesaran sehingga menampilkan pundak dan sebagian punggungnya.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar terbuka. Menampilkan sosok namja manis berambut coklat dengan dimple dipipi kanannya. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika melihat sang namja blonde yang sedang mendengung halus sambil menggerakan tubuhnya maju mundur.

Perlahan, ia melangkah mendekati si namja blonde. Merasa ada yang mendekat, si namja blonde merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok dan semakin erat memeluk lututnya. Melihat reaksi si blonde, namja manis berdimple itu tersenyum lagi.

"Annyeong Sehunna." ucapnya kepada Sehun  
-Sang namja blonde-.

Mendengar suara halus yang sangat dikenalnya,Sehun tersenyum sumringah, membuat Lay -Si namja berdimple- lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Kau Kedinginan Chagi? Mianhae ne gege lama mengambil jaketmu...Kajja...Pakai Jaketmu dulu." ucap Lay lembut sambil memakaikan jaket tebal ketubuh Sehun, sementara Sehun hanya mendengung halus dan tersenyum sambil menatap kosong tembok didepannya.

Ya... Sehun memang terlahir dengan kekurangan indra pengucap dan indra penglihatannya yang membuat eomma kandungnya -Choi Heechul- tidak mengakuinya sebagai anak dan lebih memilih mengadopsi seorang anak perempuan bernama Lei. Lebih menyedihkannya lagi, Heechul tidak pernah mau merawat Sehun. Sejak lahir, ia dirawat oleh bibinya yang merupakan eomma dari Lay -Choi Henry-dan sekarang Lay lah yang merawat Sehun karena ia memang memintanya.

Ia sangat menyayangi Sehun dan menganggap Sehun dongsaengnya sendiri. Dan Lay membenci Heechul Juga Lei karena mereka sering menyiksa dan menghina Sehun.

Kalian bertanya dimana Ayah Sehun? Ayah Sehun -Choi Hangeng- sudah lama meninggal tepat saat ia lahir, membuat eommanya tambah membencinya dan menganggap bahwa Sehun adalah pembawa sial.

Keluarga Choi memang keluarga terpandang di Korea. Mereka adalah pendiri Hyundai Korp yang kini dipimpin Heechul setelah sebelumnya Hangeng yang memimpin. Jadi Heechul tidak sudi mengakui Sehun sebagai anaknya karena ia tidak mau harga dirinya jatuh karena mengakui Sehun sebagai anaknya didepan khalayak. Anggota keluarga Choi juga ada yang sangat benci dan sangat sayang kepada Sehun. Contoh anggota keluarga yang menyayangi Sehun adalah keluarga Lay yang terdiri dari Choi Henry (Eomma) Dan ayahnya yang bernama Wu Zhoumi.

"Sudah Hangatkan Chagi?" tanya Lay sambil membetulkan letak jaket yang sehun pakai, Sehun hanya tersenyum sebelum mendengung lagi. Lay ikut membalas senyum Sehun.

"Nah...Sehun Ingin Makan Sesuatu?" tanya Lay kepada Sehun. Sehun hanya merespon dengan dengungan halus sebagai jawaban 'Ya'.

"Arraseo...Gege akan buatkan Ne...Sehunna tunggu disini, oke?" ucap Lay sambil Beranjak dari duduknya.

Lay mengecup pelipis Sehun kemudian melangkah keluar kamar. Setelah mendengar pintu kamar tertutup dan merasa Lay sudah pergi, Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan sambil meraba dinding yang sudah sangat ia hapal.

-oOo-

Dengan langkah pelan Sehun berjalan menuruni tangga sambil meraba-raba pegangan beberapa lama, akhirnya ia sampai di lantai dasar dan berjalan pelan kearah ruang keluarga. Tanpa disadarinya Lei keluar dari arah ruang tamu menuju kearah tangga (arah dimana Sehun berdiri saat ini) sambil membaca buku sehingga tidak melihat Sehun yang sedang berjalan kearah ruang tamu.

BUGH

"Arrgghh." Lei mengerang sakit saat ia jatuh tersungkur dengan lutut menghantam lantai terlebih dahulu. Sementara Sehun, ia hanya menatap kosong tembok didepannya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya merasakan ada yang menabraknya. Lei bangkit dari jatuhnya kemudian menatap tajam Sehun yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ya! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" hardik Lei sambil mendorong Sehun. Mendengar suara cempreng noonanya yang sangat ia kenal kemudian menundukan kepalanya setelah tahu siapa yang ia tabrak.

"Ungg.." Sehun mendengung sambil membungkukan badannya, meminta maaf.

"Aaah...Kau ingin minta maaf eoh? Aku hampir lupa kalau kau buta dan bisu...Hahahaha...Sudah...Tidak Penting Lagi...Minggir aku mau lewat!" ucap Lei sengit sambil berjalan melewati Sehun dan dengan sengaja menabrak bahu Sehun. Sehun hanya terdiam, menerima semua perlakuan keji noona tirinya. Ia sudah biasa, tapi hatinya tetap saja sakit.

TES...  
Sebulir air mata jatuh dari mata indah Sehun. Ia msnangis tanpa suara sambil mencengkram bagian lengan jaketnya yang kebesaran.

"Sehunna...Kau dimana Chagiya?" mendengar suara lembut Lay yang memanggilnya, Sehun segera menghapus air matanya menggunakan lengan jaketnya.

Ia tidak mau terlihat habis menangis didepan tidak mau membuat Gege nya khawatir, ia juga tidak mau Gegenya itu memarahi noonanya kalau tau Sehun menangis karena ulah Sehun sangat menyayangi noonanya, walaupun Lei bukan noona kandung Sehun dan Lei sering berbuat keji padanya.

"Aigoo...Sehunna...Ternyata kau disini Chagi...Gege kan sudah bilang jangan Kemana Mana..gege khawatir kau tau?" ucap Lay.

"Unng.." Sehun merasa bersalah membuat Lay khawatir.

Ia Segera memeluk Lay dan menenggelamkam kepalanya kepundak Lay, mengekspresikan permintaan maafnya. Lay yang mengerti pun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sehun dan mengelus tengkuk Sehun Sayang.

"Gwenchana Chagi...Gege Tau kau,bosan dikamar kan? Kajja...sekarang Sehun Makan Ne?" ucap Lay setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Sehun merespon dengan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lay pun balas tersenyum dan segera menggandeng Sehun ke meja makan. Di meja makan, Lay segera menyuapi Sehun bubur buatannya. Ya...Sehun sangat menyukai juga tidak tau apa alasannya.

"Sehunna...Aaa." Lay Menyodorkan sendok berisi bubur ke Mulut Sehun dan Sehun segera membuka mulutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum, mengunyah buburnya sebelum menelannya.

"Mashita?" tanya Lay.

Sehun pun mengangguk semangat kemudian membuka mulutnya lagi, meminta Suapan berikutnya. Dengan senang hati Lay menyuapkan bubur lagi. Tak lama, Sehun selesai memakan buburnya dengan disuapi Lay. Lay memberikan segelas air kepada Sehun dan Sehun meminumnya dengan semangat sampai beberapa bulir air jatuh melewati sudut bibirnya.

"Aigoo...Chagi...Minumnya Pelan pelan...Nanti tersedak." ucap Lay sambil mengusap air yang menetes dari sudut bibir Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum jenaka menanggapinya.

"Kajja...Kita Kembali kekamar." ucap Lay sambil menggandeng tangan Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam sambil mengikuti langkah Lay mendudukan Sehun sendiri langsung merapat ke kepala dengan posisi memeluk Lututnya,Sehun memandang kosong ke arah jendela,terlihat memikirkan yang melihat Sehun melamun segera menghampiri Sehun.

"Ada apa Sehunna?Ada sesuatu eum?Mau menceritakannya ke Gege?"  
Tanya Lay sambil mengelus surai blonde hanya merespon dengan mengambil telapak tangan Lay dan menulis Sesuatu Menulis Kata 'Eomma' ditelapak tangan Lay menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Ne ada apa dengan Eomma Chagi?".Tanya Lay sambil mengelus Surai Blonde Sehun.

'Eomma...tidak Menyayangi Sehun ya Ge?' Tulis Sehun ditelapak tangan merespon dengan membelalakan matanya Sebentar lalu berucap.

"Kenapa Sehun berpikiran seperti itu hm? Tentu saja Eomma Sehun menyayangi Sehun". Sehun memainkan tangan Lay sebelum menulis.

'Tapi Eomma tidak pernah memeluk Sehun Ge. Eomma Juga sering memukul iri pada Lei Noona sering memeluk Lei noona kan Ge?Eomma Juga tidak pernah memukul Lei noona...Sehun Benar kan Ge?' Sehun menulis semua uneg-uneg nya ditelapak tangan Lay.

"Eomma Sehun bukan tidak menyayangi Sehun,Tetapi belum menyayangi Sehun. Suatu saat ia pasti akan menyayangi Sehun. Kau Harus sabar ne Sehunna".Ucap Lay

'Tapi Kapan Eomma bisa menyayangi Sehun Ge? Sehun Ingin Eomma Segera menyayangi Sehun'.Tulis Sehun Lagi ditelapak tangan Lay.

Kali ini Lay tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia Sudah Kehabisan hanya bisa Mengelus lembut Surai Halus Memberinya Kekuatan.

Drrrt...Drrrt..

Handphone Lay ada Seseorang yang Segera Mengambil Handphone-nya Yang ia letakan diatas Meja Nakas,Tersenyum saat melihat nama seseorang yang tertera Dilayar pikir panjang,Ia segera menggeser tanda warna hijau di layar Handphone-nya.

"Yeoboseyo?Suho Hyung..".Ya...Yang menelpon adalah Suho, Kekasih Lay. Seseorang Bernama lengkap Kim Joonmyeon,Putra Sulung keluarga yang sama diseganinya seperti Keluarga juga merupakan Pewaris perusahaan Kim's Corp,Perusahaan yang bekerja Sama dengan Hyundai's Corp.

"Yeoboseyo Chagi...Jeongmal Suho Dari sebrang.

"Nado Hyung...Kau tidak sedang sibuk Hyung?".Ucap Lay

"Kebetulan aku sedang libur Chagiya. Ah Iya bagaimana kabar Sehun?".Tanya Suho

"Sehun?Dia Baik baik saja Hyung". Ucap Lay sambil Memandang Sehun yang Sedang memainkan Jemari Lay.

"Aah...Arraseo..Ah Iya...Nanti malam Aku, Eomma, Dan JongIn akan Kesana sementara Appa Tidak bisa ikut...Kau Tau Kan untuk Apa?". Ucap Suho Lagi.

"Apa? Nanti Malam? Hyung jangan bilang Kalau perjodohan Itu Jadi...Aisshh...Hyung aku tidak Setuju".Ucap Lay.

Keluarga Kim mempunyai satu seorang putra lagi bernama Kim JongIn. Pastinya Ia adik dari JongIn akan dijodohkan dengan awalnya, Sehun lah yang dijodohkan. Sebelum Sehun dan JongIn lahir, Keluarga Choi dan Kim sudah merencanakan perjodohan Sehun dan JongIn.

Tapi,Setelah Sehun lahir dengan Keadaan 'Tidak Sempurna' Heechul berbohong dengan Mengatakan Ia bukan melahirkan seorang anak Lelaki,Tetapi anak Perempuan bernama Lei.

"Aku juga tidak setuju Chagi..Tapi aku tidak bisa melawan Eomma dan Appa". Ucap Suho.

"Aku harap mereka berubah pikiran setelah melihat Lei".Ucap Lay sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ya...Aku harap juga begitu Chagi..Aku tutup dulu ne Chagi..Eomma memanggilku..titip salam untuk Sehun ne..Saranghae". Ucap Suho.

"Ne..Arraseo..Nado saranghae Hyungie". Ucap Lay kemudian memutuskan sambungan meletakan kembali handphone-nya dan menghela nafas beralih kearah Sehun yang sedang menggesek-gesekan pipinya di telapak tangan halus mengelus pipi Sehun dengan ibu jarinya Sebelum berucap.

"Suho hyung titip salam untukmu Chagi". Sehun menghentikan Kegiatannya lalu tersenyum Simpul. Lay balas tersenyum lalu memejamkan Menghela Nafas dan memikirkan alasan yang harus ia berikan kepada Sehun bahwa nanti malam ia tidak bisa menemani Sehun karena Ia akan bertemu keluarga Kim.

Lagipula,Heechul pasti akan melarang Sehun untuk mungkinkan ia bilang kalau ia akan bertemu keluarga Kim sementara Sehun tidak Boleh ikut?. Ia tidak mau dongsaengnya itu Sedih dan Menangis.

Merasakan tangan lentik yang meraba pipinya, Lay tersadar dari Lamunannya dan memandang mata sang pemilik tangan yang Tidak fokus memandangnya. Ia menghela nafas berat dan berkata.

"Sehunna..Chagi..Mianhae ne..Malam ini gege tidak Bisa bisa menemanimu..Gege Harus mengerjakan suatu urusan Chagi". Sebenarnya Lay tidak tega Berbohong pasa Mau Bagaimana Lagi, Ini demi Sehun Juga.

Sehun merespon dengan tersenyum dan menganggukan membalas Senyum Sehun lalu memeluk tubuh Kurus Sehun.

'Mianhae Sehunna...Gege Harus berbohong Padamu'.Batin Lay.

-SKIP TIME-

Lay memandang Tampilan Dirinya dicermin, Membetulkan letak Jas Putih yang ia pakai kemudian menghela Nafas. Ia berbalik dan memandang Sehun yang Sedang duduk bersandar di tembok sambil memeluk lututnya,Mendengung, dan memaju mundurkan Tubuhnya. Sehun memang sangat menyukai Posisi Duduk seperti ...Mungkin Dia Nyaman.

Lay pun berjalan mendekati Sehun, Kemudian menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Wajah Sehun yang Sedang duduk. Ia Menangkup pipi kanan Sehun agar tidak menatap sebentar Manik Hazel Sehun yang Menatapnya Kosong.

"Sehunna..Gege pergi dulu ne..Kau baik baik disini ne Chagi..Annyeong". Ucap Mengecup kening Sehun lama kemudian beranjak Keluar.

-Lay's Side-

Lay berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia menatap malas Kedua orang yang sedang merapikan Diri mereka.

"Eomma, Apa aku terlihat cantik?". Tanya Lei pada Heechul.

"Aigoo...Kau cantik sekali Lei-ya". Ucap Heechul kemudian mengecup pipi Lei sayang.

Melihat Adegan itu, Lay Jadi teringat Sehun.

'Seandainya Heechul ahjumma memperlakukan Sehun seperti itu..pasti Sehun akan senang sekali.' Batin Lay. Lamunannya buyar saat mendengar suara Lei yang memanggilnya.

"Kau sudah siap Lay-ah?" Tanya Lei. Lay hanya mengangguk sekilas.

Ting...Tong...

"Ah mereka sudah datang". Ucap Heechul saat mendengar suara bel berbunyi sambil berlari kecil kearah pintu.

"Aaa Kyuhyun-ah Bogoshipoyo". Ucap Heechul saat melihat sahabatnya kemudian memeluknya.

"Nado bogoshipoyo ya, Maaf ne Siwon tidak bisa ikut..ia sedang berada di luar negeri".Ucap Kyuhyun sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

"Arraseo..Aku tahu ia sibuk JongIn dan Joonmyeon kan? Wah kalian semakin tampan". Ucap mengalihkan Heechul, Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah JongIn dan Suho sementara yang dipuji tersenyum.

"Nah silahkan Masuk,Lay dan Lei sudah menunggu didalam".Heechul pun mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

-Sehun's Side-

Sehun mendengung pelan sambik terus memeluk lututnya dan memaju mundurkan telunjuknya menggambar pola-pola abstrak sekian lama berada di posisi itu, Sehun merasa bosan.

Ia berdiri kemudian melangkah pelan sambil meraba dinding melangkah keluar kamarnya, Berjalan sebentar, meraba sekitarnya, dan tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh pegangan tangga.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ia segera turun perlahan menuju kelantai dasar. Setelah mencapai tangga kesepuluh dari dasar, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan duduk sambil memeluk lututnya lagi.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada lututnya saat merasakan udara dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Jaketnya agak merosot dan ia sulit membetulkannya. Biasanya Lay lah yang membetulkannya. Tapi sekarang Lay tidak ada dan Sehun hanya bisa memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil.

-Lay's Side-

Lay, Heechul, Lei, Kyuhyun, Suho, dan JongIn sedang berbincang-bincang. Mereka baru saja selesai makan. Heechul sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, Lei sedang berusaha mengajak bicara JongIn yang tidak tertarik padanya, dan Lay? Ia melamun memikirkan Sehun yang ia tinggalkan sendiri dikamar.

"Chagiya, Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau sakit?".Mendengar suara lembut Suho yang menyapa gendang telinganya, Lay tersadar.

"Aniyo Hyung..Aku hanya memikirkan Sehun..Dia sendirian dikamar. Aku khawatir terjadi Sesuatu." Ucap Lay. Suho tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Lay.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Chagi..Percaya padaku".Ucap Suho sambil tersenyum. Lay balas tersenyum.

"Ne Arraseo". Ucap Lay. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tangga dan terkejut melihat Sehun yang sedang duduk disana. Ia berdiri kemudian berucap.

"Semuanya, Aku ke Toilet dulu". Yang lain hanya mengangguk. Lay segera berjalan cepat kearah tangga. Kemudian ia naik perlahan kearah tangga. Kemudian ia naik perlahan-lahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Saat ia mencapai tangga kesepuluh (Tangga dimana Sehun duduk) samar-samar ia mendengar JongIn berucap.

"Hey..Siapa namja manis yang duduk ditangga Itu?". Lay membelalakan Matanya. Dengan cepat ia menuju ke lantai atas supaya tida terlihat. Dengan cepat pula ia turun menuju tangga kesepuluh dari bawah dan segera menarik Sehun kemudian menuntunnya keatas.

- JongIn's Side -

"Demi tuhan Hyung...Dia menyebalkan sekali". Bisik JongIn pada Suho yang berada disebelahnya sambil melirik Lei yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Eommanya kemudian bergidik ngeri.

"Hey..Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti Itu Kkamjong". Ucap Suho santai.

"Itu fakta Hyung..Arrghh..Lagi pula aku Gay..Kenapa Eomma Nekat menjodohkanku dengan yeoja menyebalkan ini". Ucap JongIn lagi.

"Sudahlah..Jalani saja Dulu." Ucap Suho lagi. JongIn yang mendengar respon sang Hyung yang kelewat santai meniup poninya kesal. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan mansion mewah itu. Disaat pandangannya terarah ke tangga, Ia membelalakan matanya. Ia melihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk ditangga. Namja itu berambut blonde, Bermata sipit, dan Berkulit putih pucat. Namja itu duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Sementara, mata Hazel indahnya menatap Kosong kedepan. Saat itu, JongIn merasakan Love at the first Sight. Tanpa Sadar ia tersenyum.

"Hei..Siapa namja manis yang duduk ditangga itu?". Tanya JongIn sambil menunjuk kearah tangga. Spontan semuanya Menatap JongIn kemudian mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah tangga".

"Kau berhalusinasi JongIn?tidak ada Siapa-siapa disana". Ucap Kyuhyun -Eomma JongIn-

"Tidak Eomma..Aku benar benar melihatnya Disa- Eh? Tadi dia ada disana". Ucap JongIn saat melihat kearah tangga dan tidak menemukan namja manis itu disana. Padahal, Jelas-jelas tadi ia melihatnya.

"Ah sudahlah. Mungkin dia lelah. Lebih baik kami pulang dulu ne Chulie-ah" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari duduknya, diikuti JongIn & Suho.

"Ne..Arraseo Kyunie, kau harus lebih sering main kesini ne?".Sambil mengantarkan Kyuhyun sampai pintu depan.

"Pasti Chulie-ah...Kami pulang dulu ne? Annyeong..". Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya. Setelah Kyuhyun dan anak-anaknya Pulang, Heechul segera berlari kedalam menemui Lei.

"Eomma, Bagaimana dia bisa Keluar?" Tanya Lei.

"Eomma Juga tidak tau Lei-ya..Sepertinya Lay tidak mengunci kamarnya sehingga Dia Keluar". Ucap Heechul.

- The Kim's Side -

"Tadi aku benar-benar melihatnya Eomma, Hyung. Namja itu berambut blonde, Berbibir tipis, dan Berkulit pucat. Sayangnya mata indahnya menatap kosong kedepan. Ya tuhan Eomma...Dia benar-benar cantik sekali". JongIn bercerita dengan semangat saat mereka bertiga sudah sampai rumah dan sedang duduk-duduk diruang keluarga.

"Tapi kenapa tadi Eomma dan Hyungmu tidak melihatnya?". Tanya Kyuhyun pada JongIn.

"Mungkin dia sudah pergi Eomma". Ucap JongIn seadanya.

"Kau benar-benar yakin JongIn-ah?". Tanya Suho memastikan.

"Iya Hyung..Aku berani sumpah". Ucap JongIn serius. Suho terdiam. Ia memikirkan apakah namja yang dilihat JongIn adalah Sehun

Masalahnya, ciri-ciri sang namja yang disebutkan tadi sangat persis seperti Sehun.

"Lebih baik besok aku menelpon Lay". Gumam Suho.

-oOo-

"Sehunna kenapa kau keluar kamar Hm? Kalau Heechul Eomma melihatmu, Ia bisa memukulmu Chagi." Ucap Lay pada Sehun yang sedang duduk dikasur.

"..." Sehun tidak merespon. Ia hanya menundukan kepalanya sambil mengayunkan kakinya. Lay menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia agak kesal Sehun tidak meresponnya. Lay mendudukan Dirinya didepan Sehun lalu menangkup Pipi Sehun Supaya mendongak kearah Lay. Sementara Sehun, ia memegang kedua tangan Lay yang menangkup Pipinya dan menatap kosong kedepan dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sehunna..Kau harus terbiasa merespon orang yang mengajakmu bicara Chagi". Ucap Lay lembut. Lagi-lagi Sehun tidak merespon. Matanya menatap tak Fokus kearah Lay. Lay menghela nafas Lagi lalu berucap.

" Sehunna! Dengarkan Gege!" Ucap Lay. Nada bicaranya agak meninggi.

"Hiks..Hiks..Umm.." Sehun terisak mendengar Lay membentaknya. Ia merasa bersalah pada Lay sekarang. Masalahnya, Lay hampir tidak pernah membentaknya. Kalau Lay sudah membentaknya, berarti ia memang sudah keterlaluan.

"A-Aigoo...Mianhae ne Chagi, gege tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Gege hanya Khawatir Heechul Eomma Memukulmu..Mianhae Sehunna". Ucap Lay lalu memeluk Sehun. Sehun membalas memeluk pinggang Lay dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dipundak Lay.

"Sehunna?." Lay memecah keheningan.

"Umm?"

"Sehun tidur dulu ne? Ini sudah malam." Ucap Lay sambil melepaskan Pelukannya. Tapi Sehun malah menggeleng. Ia malah semakin erat memeluk pinggang Lay. Dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya kepundak Lay.

Lay mengerti, Sehun Ingin dipeluk olehnya hingga tertidur. Ia tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Sehun. Ia bersenandung Pelan. Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya mendengar senandung Lay. Ia merasa sangat Tenang. Apalagi sekarang, gege kesayangannya Itu bersenandung sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut serta mengelus rambut dan tengkuknya. Membuatnya tenang sekaligus mengantuk. Tak lama ia pun tertidur dipelukan hangat Lay dengan posisi tangan memeluk punggung Lay dan kepala yang terkulai dibahu Lay. Merasa mendengar dengkuran halus, Lay segera menengok kebahunya dan tersenyum melihat wajah damai Sehun. Lay semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Sehun lebih hangat. Lay menengok lagi ke arah bahunya. Ia menggerakan telunjuknya untuk menyusuri pipi putih dan mulus Sehun. Kemudian ia menggesek-gesekan hidungnya ke pipi Sehun dan menghirup aroma lemon dari sana.

"Kau manis sekali Sehunna".Ucap Lay. Setelahnya ia mengecup pipi Sehun lama dan membaringkannya ketempat tidur. Lalu ia menarik selimut sampai sebatas leher Sehun.

Ia memandang wajah damai Sehun sebentar lalu tersenyum manis. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya Dan mengecup dahi Sehun Lama.

"Jaljayo Honey". Ucap Lay sambil mengelus pipi Sehun kemudian berlalu keluar kamar.

TBC

annyeonghaseyo! Minki balik lagi dengan FF KaiHun, dan ini FF punya deongsaeng yg ini sama yg 'petrichor' itu beda author ya, tapi mereka sama sama suka KaiHun, padahal minki ngga suka crack pairing tapi ngepostnya yg crack pairing, tapi ngga apa apa karna minki sayang sama jungin jadi minki post-in.

REVIEW JUSEYO..


	2. Chapter 2

Cast :  
-Oh Sehun (Choi Sehun) (namja)

-Kim JongIn (Namja)

-Zhang Yixing (Choi Yixing) (namja)

- Kim Joonmyeon (namja)

-Kim Heechul (Choi Heechul) (namja)

-Cho Kyuhyun (Kim Kyuhyun) (namja)

-Choi Siwon (namja)

-Choi Lei (OC) (Yeoja)

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Family, Drama

##

Lay berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai dua Mansion mewah itu. Kemudian ia berhenti didepan sebuah pintu berwarna putih sederhana dengan kenop berwarna Silver. Ia segera membuka pintu itu, melongokan kepalanya sebentar lalu masuk keruangan dibalik pintu.

Ia tersenyum lembut melihat Sehun yang dengan damainya bergelung didalam selimut berwarna baby blue bermotif Snoopy sembari memeluk boneka Stitch berukuran besar.

Ia pun berjalan mendekati ranjang Sehun dan duduk dipinggirnya. Dibelainya dengan lembut pipi Sehun.

"Sehunna..Bangun sayang..Ini sudah pagi". Ucap Lay. Jemari rampingnya masih setia membelai pipi Sehun.

Sementara Sehun, mendengung pelan merasa tidurnya terganggu. Ia malah semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya kearah boneka Stitch besar yang sedang dipeluknya.

"Ayolah sayang..Ini sudah pagi". Ucap Lay lagi. Tangannya beralih menepuk-nepuk lembut pipi tirus Sehun. Bukannya bangun, Sehun malah memindahkan kepalanya kepaha Lay yang sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang.

Ia memeluk pinggang ramping Lay dan membenamkan wajahnya ke perut Lay. Lay tertawa renyah melihat kelakuan Sehun. Lay pun membelai surai Lembut Sehun.

"Ayo Chagi...Kau harus bangun". Ucap Lay lembut. Tangannya memainkan rambut Halus Sehun.

"Engg". Sehun hanya mendengung sambil menggeleng. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Lay.

"Ayolah baby...Kau harus bangun dan Sarapan Ne..Kajja". Ucap Lay sambil mencoba melepaskan Lengan Sehun yang memeluknya dan berhasil. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, Tapi belum bangkit dari paha Lay.

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, Berusaha menyesuaikan Cahaya yang masuk kematanya. Lay tersenyum melihat tingkah Polos dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Jari telunjuknya menyusuri hidung bangir Sehun lalu mencubitnya pelan.

Sehun yang merasakan cubitan pelan dihidungnya meringis kemudian mempoutkan bibir tipisnya. Lay yang melihatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Kajja..Bangun dulu Chagi..Gege mau ambil sarapan untukmu dulu..Kau disini saja ne..Jangan keluar sebelum ada Gege..Arrachi?". Ucap Lay Lembut. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dan tersenyum menampilkan eyesmile cantiknya.

Lay yang melihat senyum Sehun, tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum. Ia mengecup garis hidung Sehun yang membuat Sehun memejamkan matanya kemudian berlalu. Merasa Lay sudah keluar, Sehun turun dari ranjangnya dan duduk dengan posisi biasa (posisi duduk dengan lutut yang menempel pada dada) sambil memeluk boneka Stitch besar pemberian Gege-nya.

Badannya ia gerakan maju mundur seperti biasanya. Ia memejamkan matanya sembari memikirkan Sesuatu. Ia memikirkan kenapa Eommanya terlihat membencinya, kenapa Eommanya tidak pernah memeluknya, kenapa Eommanya memperlakukan kasar dirinya berbanding terbalik dengan perlakuan Eommanya kepada sang noona.

Mengingat semua perlakuan kasar yang sang Eomma lakukan padanya membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit. Sehun mengehela nafas kemudian membuka matanya.

'Eomma Bogoshipo'. Batin Sehun.

"Sehunna?...Sehunna...". Mendengar suara lembut Lay yang memanggil namanya, Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia sampai tidak sadar Lay sudah duduk disampingnya karena terlalu asyik melamun.

"Kau melamun Chagi?". Tanya Lay. Sehun hanya merespon dengan gelengan pelan. Lay tersenyum maklum melihat Sehun yang menggeleng pelan. Ia tahu sebenarnya Sehun melamun. Tetapi Sehun berbohong agar ia tidak khawatir.

"Arraseo...sekarang sarapan dulu ne..Gege membuatkan waffle untukmu". Ucap Lay sambil mengambil piring berisi waffle buatannya. Ia memotong waffle itu kemudian menusuknya dengan garpu dan menyuapkannya kemulut Sehun. Ia tersenyum melihat Sehun yang membuka mulutnya, meminta Suapan berikutnya.

Ia pun segera menyuapkan lagi potongan berikutnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun selesai sarapan dengan disuapi Lay.

"Nah..Sekarang Sehun mandi ne". Ucap Lay sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu ia menarik tangan Sehun lembut agar berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menuntun Sehun kekamar Mandi.

-oOo-

Saat ini Sehun sedang duduk dikursi dengan Lay yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah menggunakan handuk. Ia sudah selesai mandi dengan dibantu Lay.

Lay masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut Sehun yang basah menggunakan Handuk. Setelah beberapa lama,Ia selesai mengeringkan rambut Sehun dan menyisirnya

Ia memperhatikan Sehun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki sambil tersenyum. Ia merasa Sehun semakin manis. Padahal hari ini Sehun menggunakan Pakaian yang terbilang Simple, yaitu baju lengan panjang yang kebesaran ditubuh kurusnya dengan balutan jaket tebal berwarna Hijau army.

"Kau manis sekali Sehunna". Ungkap Lay Jujur. Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Melihat senyum Sehun yang terkesan malu-malu, Lay merasa gemas Sendiri dan mencubit pipi Sehun lembut.

BRAAK..  
Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka kasar dari luar, membuat Lay dan Sehun terkejut. Mata Lay membulat kaget melihat dua orang yang barusan membuka pintu, Heechul dan Lei. Sesaat kemudian tatapan Lay berubah menjadi tatapan benci ketika melihat mereka Berdua.

"Mau apa kalian kesini?". Tanya Lay tajam. Ia berdiri didepan Sehun, berusaha melindungi Sehun dari dua makhluk dihadapannya. Tangannya reflek menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sehun.

"Bisakah kau keluar sebentar Lay-ya? Kami ingin bicara dengannya". Ucap Heechul sambil mensedekapkan tangannya didepan dada.

Mendengar suara lembut nan tegas milik sang eomma, senyum Sehun merekah. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Heechul, membuat pegangan tangan Lay dipergelangan tangannya terlepas.

"Sehunna..". Panggilan Lay ia hiraukan. Ia terus saja berjalan. Sementara Heechul menatap Sehun yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan pandangan Horror. Sehun merentangkan tangannya bermaksud memeluk sang Eomma.

BUGH..

Tapi Heechul malah mendorong pundak Sehun kasar, yang menyebabkan Sehun Jatuh Terjembab dilantai.

Mata Sehun memanas merasakan Eommanya Mendorongnya hingga Jatuh. Tak lama, air mata jatuh dari mata Indahnya. Lay yang melihat kejadian itu segera menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehunna...Chagi...Gwenchana?". Tanya Lay sambil merengkuh Sehun kepelukannya. Samar-samar Lay mendengar Isakan dari arah ceruk lehernya. Rupanya Sehun menangis disana.

"Ssshh...Uljimayo Chagiya...Gege disini. Ya! Ahjumma...Apa yang kau lakukan. Sehun ini anakmu". Bentak Lay ke Heechul.

"Dia bukan anakku Yixing-ah!". Ucap Heechul tajam.

"Jangan mengelak lagi ahjumma. Dia anak kandungmu, anak yang kau lahirkan. Dia membutuhkanmu ahjussi". Ucap Lay dengan nada yang melembut.

"Dia bukan anakku Yixing! Aku tidak pernah melahirkan anak cacat sepertinya". Ucap Heecul geram.

DEG

Hati Sehun tertohok saat mendengar pernyataan Eommanya. Tangisannya semakin menjadi setelah mengetahui alasan sang Eomma yang terlihat begitu membencinya, alasan sang Eomma tidak mau menyentuhnya. Karena Ia...tidak sempurna. Ketidaksempurnaanya membuat sang Eomma membencinya.

Lay yang mendengar tangisan Sehun semakin keras, mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Sehun. Mengelus Tengkuknya sayang. Matanya menatap mata Heechul yang memandang kearah mereka berdua dengan tatapan datar.

"Ahjumma..". Panggil Lay lirih.

"Sudahlah...Kajja Lei-ya". Ucap Heechul datar sambil melangkah keluar kamar. Lei yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka, menyeringai kearah Lay dan Sehun kemudian mengikuti langkah Eommanya Keluar.

BLAM

Pintu ditutup, dan suara tangisan Sehun semakin keras. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya ikut merasakan sakit yang Sehun rasakan, Salah satu yang mendengarnya adalah Lay.

Ia merengkuh tubuh Sehun lebih erat, berusaha membuat dongsaengnya lebih tenang.

"Ssshh...Jangan menangis lagi Sehunna..". Ucap Lay. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus tengkuk dan punggung Sehun.

-oOo-

Saat ini Lay sedang duduk sambil membaca buku diranjang Sehun, dengan Sehun yang tiduran dipahanya. Setelah dua jam menangis, akhirnya Sehun agak tenang walaupun sesekali masih terdengar isakan kecil dari mulutnya.

Tangan Lay memainkan helai rambut lembut Sehun sementara tangan satunya memegang buku. Sehun hanya diam saja merasakan tangan Lay yang memainkan rambutnya. Tangannya memeluk boneka Stitch besarnya erat. Sementara matanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

'Dia bukan anakku Yixing! Aku tidak pernah melahirkan anak cacat seperti dia'. Ucapan sengit Eommanya, kembali terngiang dibenak Sehun. Kata-kata itu terus saja menghantui benaknya.

Membuatnya harus merasakan sakit saat mengingat kata-kata sengit yang diucapkan sang Eomma. Tanpa sadar, air matanya jatuh lagi dari mata sipitnya dan menuruni pipi tirusnya. Ia memejamkan matanya kemudian menarik nafas pelan, berusaha mengusir memori buruk itu.

Ia segera menghapus air matanya menggunakan lengan jaketnya lalu ia membalikan tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahnya keperut Lay sambil memeluk pinggang ramping gege-nya erat.

Lay yang merasakan perubahan posisi Sehun hanya tersenyum miris. Ia tau dongsaengnya sedang sedih karena kejadian tadi. Disaat senang maupun sedih Sehun pasti seperti ini. Ia akan berbaring dipaha Lay dan membenamkan wajahnya diperut Lay. Bedanya saat senang ia akan senyum senyum sendiri sementara saat sedih ia akan menangis sambil membenamkan kepalanya diperut Lay.

Tiba-tiba Lay merasakan basah dibagian perutnya. Sehun menangis lagi. Tak lama terdengar suara isakan.

"Hiks...Hiks..Ung...Hiks". Mendengar suara isakan Sehun, Lay menutup bukunya dan meletakannya dimeja nakas. Tangannya bergerak mengelus punggung Sehun, berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"Ssshh...Tenanglah Sehunna...Gege disini...Jangan menangis lagi...Gege sedih melihatmu seperti ini". Ucap Lay lembut.

Sehun tidak merespon. Ia masih terus terisak. Lay mengehela nafas berat. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus punggung Sehun.

Drrrrt...Drrrrt...Drrrt

Lay merasakan getaran kecil yang berasal dari sebelahnya. Oh...rupanya handphone-nya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ia langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo...Yixing-ah"

"Ah...Suho Hyung. Ada apa menelpon?". Ternyata Suho menelponnya lagi.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan..Ini soal Sehunnie".

"Ye..Arraseo"

"Begini...Kemarin saat makan malam, sepertinya JongIn melihat Sehun". Ucap Suho to the point.

"Ne..Aku tahu Hyungie...Aku sempat mendengar JongIn berkata 'Hei, siapa Namja manis yang duduk ditangga itu?' sebelum aku membawa Sehun kekamar. Jawab Lay. Tangan kirinya masih setia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun yang masih terisak.

"Benarkah? Jadi semalam itu benar benar Sehun?". Tanya Suho.

"Ne..". Jawab Lay pelan

"Dan semalam kau bukan ke toilet melainkan membawa Sehun kembali ke kamar?".

"Ne."

"Ah Arrachi..Kenapa suaramu terdengar lemas Chagiya? Kau sakit? Dan...Hey siapa itu yang menangis?". Tanya Suho yang sepertinya mendengar suara isakan Sehun.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hyungie...Hanya saja Sehun..dia yang sedang menangis Hyung". Ucap Lay.

"Mwo? Omona...Bagaimana bisa Chagiya?"

"Heechul ahjumma Hyung. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah melahirkan anak Cacat seperti Sehun tepat dihadapan Sehun...jadilah Sehun menangis. Tadi dia sudah tenang, mungkin ia teringat lagi kata-kata Eommanya dan menangis lagi Hyung". Jelas Lay.

"Aku tidak mengerti lagi jalan pikiran Heechul ahjumma...dan Chagiya...Sepertinya JongIn menyukai Sehunnie". Ucap Suho.

"Mwoya?!". Saking terkejutnya, ia sampai berteriak kencang. Membuat Sehun yang masih membenamkan wajahnya diperut Lay terlonjak dan menangis semakin keras.

"Aigoo...Chagiya jangan sekaget itu...Kau membuat Sehun semakin menangis". Ucapa Suho membuatnya Tersadar dari kekagetannya. Ia segera mengelus lagi punggung Sehun.

"Aigoo...Mianhae baby..Gege membuatmu Kaget...". Ucap Lay. Setelahnya ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pelipis Sehun lembut.

"Darimana Hyung tau?". Tanya Lay. Ia tidak menyangka JongIn langsung menyukai Sehun. Padahal JongIn baru pertama kali melihat Sehun.

"Habisnya...JongIn selalu saja bercerita tentang namja manis yang ia lihat duduk ditangga yang ternyata adalah Sehunnie. Ia bercerita sambil senyum-senyum sendiri...Bukankah itu menandakan dia jatuh Cinta?" Jawab Suho.

"Arrachi...Arrachi...Besok aku akan kerumah Hyung dan sepertinya aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Eomma". Ucap Lay Final.

"Arraseo Chagiya...Tapi besok aku harus menyusul apa ke Beijing jadi aku tidak dirumah..Mianhae ne Chagi". Ucap Suho.

"Gwenchana Hyung". Ucap Lay sambil tersenyum.

"Hm..Baiklah chagiya..Jaga dirimu baik-baik ne? Annyeong..Saranghae Choi Yixing".

"Ne..Nado Saranghae Kim Joonmyeon".

Pip...

Lay memutuskan sambungan dan meletakan kembali handphone-nya ketempat asalnya. Ia melihat kearah Sehun yang masih terisak diperutnya. Dengan lembut, ia melepaskan lengan Sehun yang memeluknya lalu meraih wajah Sehun agar menghadapnya. Ia memperhatikan detail wajah manis Sehun yang saat ini terlihat, Err..Agak menyedihkan.

Mata indahnya kini membengkak karena terlalu lama menangis, Hidung bangirnya yang memerah dan bibir tipisnya yang bergetar menahan tangis. Sesekali keluar suara Hiks kecil dari sana.

Mata Lay menatap sendu Sehun. Lay meraih tangan Sehun kemudian menariknya lembut agar Sehun terduduk.  
Setelahnya, tangan Lay merapihkan rambut Sehun yang berantakan, menyibakan poninya yang mulai memanjang kebelakang, dan menyelipkan helaian rambutnya kebelakang telinga.

Lay memandang Sehun yang menunduk lekat-lekat, kemudian tangannya menangkup lembut pipi tirus Sehun. Ibu jari Lay bergerak menghapus bulir air mata yang baru saja jatuh dari sudut mata Sehun.

"Sehunna...Dengarkan Gege". Ucap Lay lembut. Sehun hanya diam tetapi matanya mengerjap sekali.

"Eomma Sehun...Dia salah mengatakan bahwa ia membenci Sehun. Ia sangat salah mengatakan kalau ia tidak pernah melahirkan Sehun. Nyatanya, dulu ia melahirkan Sehun dengan susah payah...Dan dia salah telah menyia-nyiakan seorang malaikat manis yang dikirim tuhan kepadanya. Someday, he will realize that Choi Sehun is the one and only beloved angel he has..Got it Honey?". Lay berucap panjang lebar. Ia berusaha membuat Sehun yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti, Eomma Sehun pasti menyesali perbuatannya dan berbalik menyayangi Sehun.

Sementara Sehun? Ia terdiam. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia menitikan air mata lagi, tapi kali ini air mata bahagia. Gegenya benar. Suatu saat nanti, Eommanya pasti menyayanginya. Senyumnya makin lebar hingga membuat matanya menyipit.

Tanpa basa-basi Ia memeluk leher Lay erat dan membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Lay. Awalnya Lay agak kaget menerima pelukan tiba-tiba dari Sehun.

Tak lama setelah itu Lay tersenyum manis sambil membalas memeluk punggung Sehun dan menggoyang-goyangkan badannya lembut.

"Intinya, Sehun harus percaya ne...Bahwa suatu saat nanti Heechul eomma. Pasti menyadari kesalahannya...Arraseo?". Ucap Lay. Sehun merespon dengan menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Setelah beberapa lama berpelukan, mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian kembali ke kegiatan awal mereka, yaitu Lay yang membaca buku dengan Sehun yang tiduran dipahanya.

Tangan lentik Sehun memainkan jemari Lay sambil sesekali mengendusnya, menghirup aroma White Musk yang menguar darisana.

"Sehunna".

"Ung?". Sehun merespon dengan mendengung pelan.

"Besok, gege akan mengajakmu kerumah Kyuhyun Ahjumma... Otte? Sehun mau?". Tanya Lay tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya darj buku yang ia baca.

Mendengar pertanyaan Lay, Sehun berhenti memainkan jemari Lay dan mengerutkan keningnya seolah bertanya Siapa-itu-Kyuhyun-ahjumma. Melihat Sehun yang mengerutkan keningnya, Lay tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun Ahjumma itu Eommanya Suho Hyung Chagi". Ucap Lay. Mendengar nama Suho, Sehun tersenyum. Ya, Sehun memang sudah mengenal Suho karena Lay sudah beberapa kali mempertemukannya dengan Suho.

"Bagaimana? Sehun mau?". Tanya Lay lagi. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

-oOo-

Pagi Ini, terlihat Sehun yang sedang duduk merapat ke tembok sambil memeluk lututnya. Hari ini ia akan pergi ke Mansion keluarga Kim bersama Lay. Ia sudah rapi sedari tadi dan saat ini ia sedang menunggu Lay bersiap-siap. Sementara Lay terlihat sedang memakai mantelnya. Setelah selesai, Lay mengambil syal berwarna merah yang tergeletak di kursi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kemudian Lay berjalan kearah Sehun.

"Chagiya..pakai syalmu dulu ne". Ucap Lay sambil melilitkan syal berwarna merah yang tadi diambilnya.  
Setelahnya, ia menarik tangan Sehun lembut supaya berdiri lalu membetulkan letak syal yang dipakai Sehun.

"Nah..Selesai..Kajja kita berangkat". Lay menggenggam tangan Sehun lalu menuntunnya keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga.

Setelah sampai dilantai dasar Lay melihat kesekelilingnya, memastikan Heechul dan Lei tidak ada. Karena kalau Heechul dan Lei melihat mereka berdua, mereka berdua pasti akan dilarang keluar terutama Sehun. Setelah merasa aman, Lay menghela nafas lega dan membawa Sehun kegarasi.

Lay berjalan mencari Mercedez putih miliknya diantara jejeran mobil mewah milik Heechul dan Lei. Setelah menemukan mobilnya, Lay segera membuka pintu sebelah kanan mobilnya dan menuntun Sehun masuk kedalam. Kemudian, Ia menuju kebagian sisi kiri mobilnya, membuka pintunya, masuk kedalam dan menyalakan mesin. Setelahnya ia langsung menyetir mobilnya, dan melesat keluar dari Mansion mewah itu.

On the way...

Lay sesekali melirik Sehun yang sedang menunduk sembari memainkan jari-jemarinya. Poni Sehun yang lumayan panjang agak menutupi wajahnya sehingga menyulitkan Lay untuk melihat ekspresinya.

Lay tersenyum kemudian kembali menfokuskan pandangannnya kearah jalanan. Sembari menyetir, ia memikirkan apa reaksi Kyuhyun nanti saat melihat Sehun dan setelah tau kebenaran yang selama ini disembunyikan Heechul. Ia berpikir bagaimana jika calon mertuanya itu akan membenci Sehun. Tapi ia segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Ia percaya, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang baik dan berhati lembut. Berbeda dengan Heechul, meskipun ia baik, tetapi ia agak egois dan keras kepala. Setelah setengah jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai. Lay mengklakson tiga kali, dan tak lama muncul beberapa pelayan yang membukakan pagar sembari membungkukan badan mereka, memberi hormat. Lay membawa mobilnya masuk ke halaman luas Mansion keluarga Kim dan memarkir mobilnya disana. Ia turun dari mobil lalu berjalan kesisi kanan mobil, membuka pintunya, meraih tangan Sehun dan menggandengnya.

Lay memencet bel yang ada disamping pintu. Ia menengok sebentar ke arah Sehun yang sedang menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan canggung.

'Mungkin ia merasa aura sekitarnya terasa asing'. Batin Lay.

"Ne...Changkaman". Tak lama suara lembut Kyuhyun terdengar

CKLEK..

"Annyeonghaseyo Eomma". Ucap Lay sambil membungkukan badannya begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang membukakan pintu.

"Omona..Lay-ah...Annyeong...Kau sudah lama sekali tidak kesini Chagiya dan...Hey, siapa anak manis yang kau gandeng ini". Ucap Kyuhyun. Matanya beralih menatap Sehun yang masih menatap sekelilingnya Canggung. Lay tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ini Sehun Eomma...Sehunna...Chagi...Ini Kyuhyun Ahjumma..Ayo beri salam dulu". Ucap Lay lembut pada Sehun. Sehun menengok kearah Lay kemudian menuruti perintah gege-nya.

Perlahan ia membungkukan badannya. Terlihat menggemaska dimata Lay dan Kyuhyun. Reflek, Kyuhyun menjerit pelan kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Sehun gemas. Melihat adegan itu Lay terkekeh pelan.

"Aigoo..Neomu Kyeopta...Ayo silahkan masuk". Ucap Kyuhyun. Lay tersenyum seraya berucap 'terima kasih' pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mempersilahkan mereka berdua duduk.

"Eomma, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Eomma dan JongIn...Tapi sebelumnya bisa Eomma panggilkan JongIn dulu?". Ucap Lay

"Ne...Arraseo Lay ah". Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu. Beberapa menit kemudian terlihat Kyuhyun yang muncul sambil menyeret JongIn yang masih berantakan. Terlihat saat ini JongIn masih mengenakan pakaian tidurnya yaitu kaus tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu dan celana Piyama hitam.

"Aishh Eomma...Aku masih ingin tidur". JongIn berucap dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur. Matanya terpejam saking mengantuknya.

"Buka matamu JongIn...Ini sudah siang...ada Lay dan Sehun datang apa kau tidak malu?". Ucap Kyuhyun malas.

"Tapi siapa itu Sehun Eomma?". Ucap JongIn dengan nada yang terkesan merengek.

"Makanya buka matamu dan lihat Bodoh!". Ucap Kyuhyun geram sambil memukul kepala JongIn.

JongIn meringis sakit merasakan tangan lembut Eommanya memukul kepala bagian belakangnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat kearah depan. Matanya membelalak kaget saat melihat Sehun.

"Eo-Eomma dia...dia yang kemarin Eomma...Namja manis yang aku lihat duduk ditangga Mansion Keluarga Choi". Ucap JongIn sambil memegang Lengan Eommanya.

"Jinja?". Respon Kyuhyun singkat. Dari nada bicaranya ia terdengar kaget mendengar penuturan JongIn.

"Ne Eomma...Aigoo Dia Cantik sekali". Ucap JongIn sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Lay-ah...Kau berhutang penjelasan pada Eomma hm?". Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Lay menghela nafas sebentar sebelum berucap.

"Ne Eomma...Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya".

TBC

Annyeong! kembali lagi bersama minkii! mian yg kemarin banyak typo nya *bow  
buat yang nge review jeongmal gamsahamida! sekali lagi *BOW

.

.

.

REVIEW JUSEYO


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Misery, Hope, and Dream

Cast : -Oh Sehun (Choi Sehun)

(namja) -Kim JongIn (Namja)

-Zhang Yixing (Choi Yixing) (namja)

- Kim Joonmyeon (namja)

-Kim Heechul (Choi Heechul)

(namja) -Cho Kyuhyun (Kim Kyuhyun)

(namja) -Choi Siwon (namja)

-Choi Lei (OC) (Yeoja)

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Family, Drama

YEHET!

##

"Ne Eomma...Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya". Ucap Lay. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya ditangan Sehun.

Sehun yang merasakan Gege-nya melepaskan genggaman di tangannya pun kaget dan segera meraih pergelangan tangan Lay. Ia menyangka Lay akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Lay yang merasakan tangan Sehun menggenggam pergelangan tangannya mengulas Senyum lembut. Ia membalikan badannya ke arah Sehun dan mendongakan wajah Sehun yang menunduk.

"Gwenchana Sehunna...Gege hanya ingin duduk disofa itu...Sehun disini saja ne...nanti ada JongIn Hyung yang menemani Sehun". Sementara Sehun, ia menatap kosong mata Lay. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju kemudian memeluk pinggang Lay, menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

Lay menghela nafas, tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut dan tengkuk Sehun. Beberapa saat kemudian Lay melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan menangkup wajah Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa Chagi...JongIn Hyung orang baik. Dia tidak akan menyakitimu...Lagipula gege hanya pindah sebentar..Arraseo?". Jelas Lay lembut. Akhirnya Sehun luluh. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan mengangguk. Lay tersenyum dan mendongakan lagi wajah Sehun.

Ia mengecup ujung hidung bangir Sehun lembut kemudian melepaskan tangkupannya diwajah Sehun dan duduk disofa yang berlainan dengan Sehun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat adegan itu tersenyum. Ia segera berjalan dan duduk disebelah Lay, berbeda dengan JongIn. Wajahnya cemberut melihat Lay -yang menurutnya- seenaknya mencium Sehunnya. Hey sadarlah Kim JongIn, Sehun bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Setidaknya belum..Khekhe

Setelahnya JongIn segera mengikuti langkah sang eomma, yaitu berjalan dan duduk. Bedanya ia duduk disebelah Sehun sedangkan sang eomma duduk disebelah Lay.

JongIn senyum-senyum sendiri melihat wajah manis Sehun yang benar-benar manis jika dilihat dari dekat. Walaupun wajah Sehun terbenam diantara Syal merah tebalnya, JongIn masih dapat melihat wajah manis itu dengan jelas.

Pipi tirus Sehun yang memerah karena dingin, Hidung mancungnya, Kulit putih pucatnya yang sempurna, mata sipit indahnya...dan pastinya bibir tipisnya yang menggoda...Oh God...Sehun benar-benar cantik dimata JongIn.

JongIn menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Sehun. Cukup dekat sampai JongIn dapat menghirup aroma Lemon yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun.

"Hey...Jadi namamu Sehun ya?". Tanya JongIn to the point. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sehun memandang sekelilingnya. Mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

Melihat gelagat Sehun, JongIn segera memegang tangan kanan Sehun, bermaksud untuk memberi tanda pada Sehun bahwa JongIn ada disebelah kanannya.

Merasakan ada yang memegang tangan kanannya, Sehun menengok kearah JongIn, ia tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. Menjawab pertanyaan JongIn tadi.

"Aku JongIn...Senang berkenalan denganmu". Ucap JongIn sambil tersenyum. Sehun merespon perkataan JongIn dengan Senyum, yang membuat JongIn mengeryitkan keningnya heran.

'Kenapa dia tidak bicara? Dia juga tidak menatapku saat aku bicara padanya..pandangannya..kosong. Apa Ia...ah tidak-tidak, itu tidak mungkin'. Batin JongIn. Ia mengajak Sehun bicara lagi.  
"Hey Sehunnna...Kau tau...Kau sangat manis untuk ukuran namja". Ucap JongIn gombal. Oh ya ampun dasar Kim JongIn.

Sementara Sehun, Oh...Dia blushing. Terlihat sepuhan merah muda di pipi putih Sehun yang menambah kadar kemanisannya. Melihat Sehun blushing, JongIn terkekeh pelan lalu mencubit pelan pipi Sehun karena gemas.

"Kau lucu sekali Sehunna...Kau bertambah manis saat blushing". Ungkap JongIn jujur.

BLUSH

Pipi Sehun tambah memerah mendengar pujian JongIn. Ia menundukan kepalanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di syal merah tebalnya.

Lay yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Sepertinya JongIn menyukai Sehun Lay-ah". Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Lay menengok kearahnya.

"Ne eomma...Eum...Sebenarnya ada hal yang harus aku jelaskan". Ucap Lay. Matanya menatap mata Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya Lembut.

"Ne...Apa itu?". Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sehun...sebenarnya dia...". Lay menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Lay menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan.

"Sehun...dia adalah putra kandung heechul ahjumma". Ucap Lay. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Lay begitupula dengan JongIn yang diam-diam mendengarkan.

"Mwoya?! Ta-tapi Heechul bilang anaknya Yeoja dan dia tidak pernah punya anak Namja". Ucap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang masih terlihat kaget.

"Ne..Memang Heechul ahjumma berkata seperti itu...Itu karena...". Lay memutuskan kalimatnya

"Karena apa Yixing-ah?". Ucap Kyuhyun tak sabar sampai-sampai ia memanggil Lay dengan nama aslinya.

"Sehun...dia...Sejak lahir dia kehilangan Indra penglihat dan pengucapnya". Ucap Lay lirih. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya karena Shock dan JongIn...ia hanya diam saking Shocknya.

"Hanya karena itu Heechul tidak mau mengakui Sehun sebagai anaknya?". Tanya Kyuhyun pada Lay

"Ne eomma...Makanya Heechul ahjumma mengangkat Lei sebagai anaknya dan berkata pada orang-orang bahwa Lei adalah anak kandungnya". Ucap Lay.

"Jinjayo? Aissh...Ia benar-benar keterlaluan...Padahal Sehun...dia anak yang manis". Ucap Kyuhyun Lagi.

"Hm...Dan soal perjodohan, sebenarnya Sehun-lah yang dijodohkan dengan JongIn, bukan Lei..Lei hanya sebagai pengganti Sehun karena Heechul ahjumma tidak mau Eomma tau kalau anaknya tidak sempurna". Ucap Lay panjang lebar.

"Haissh...sudah kuduga...Eomma juga lebih setuju JongIn dengan Sehun...Karena Lei...Anak itu menyebalkan". Ungkap Kyuhyun

"Sebaiknya Eomma bicarakan dengan Heechul ahjumma". Saran Lay.

"Ne..Itu pasti Lay-ah". Ucap Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan mereka kerah JongIn dan Sehun.

Terlihat JongIn yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sehun yang hanya merespon dengan menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum malu-malu. Terkadang ia tersipu mendengar Pujian yang dilontarkan JongIn. Lay dan Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Sepertinya JongIn serius Lay-ah". Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ne eomma..." Balas Lay singkat. Kemudian mereka berdua beranjak dari duduk mereka dan menghampiri Sehun-JongIn.

"JongIn-ah, aku ingin bertanya padamu". Ucap Lay pada JongIn.

"Tanyakan saja Hyung". Ucap JongIn tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

"Apa kau serius mencintai Sehun dengan segala kekurangannya?". Tanya Lay serius. Mendengar pertanyaan Lay, JongIn baru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

"Aku mencintainya Hyung. Aku mencintai Sehun sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Aku tidak peduli bahwa ia punya kekurangan. Saat aku mengetahui kekurangannya, aku semakin mencintainya. Aku merasa bahwa aku diciptakan untuk melindunginya. Dan aku berjanji akan melengkapi kekurangannya". Ucap JongIn panjang lebar dengan suara yang terdengar tegas dan yakin. Mata elangnya menatap mata Lay tajam namun terkesan lembut.

Mendengar jawaban JongIn, Lay tersenyum puas. Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa lajn disebelah JongIn, tersenyum haru dan menepuk-nepuk pundak JongIn. Ia merasa anak bungsunya sudah mulai dewasa.

Setelahnya, Lay merubah posisinya, dari berdiri menjadi berlutut didepan Sehun yang duduk disofa dihadapannya. Tangannya meraih pipi Sehun yang memerah (efek blushing dan udara dingin).

"Sehunna, gege boleh tanya sesuatu?". Tanya Lay lembut. Ibu jarinya mulai membelai pipi Sehun lembut. Sehun hanya merespon dengan anggukan singkat.

"Jika ada seseorang yang mencintaimu dan menyatakan cintanya padamu, apa responmu?". Tanya Lay. Matanya sedikit melirim JongIn. Mendengar pertanyaan Lay, JongIn membelalakan matanya sebentar kemudian tersenyum salah Tingkah. Dan Kyuhyun, ia hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan teduhnya. Sementara Sehun, ia menatap kosong mata Lay yang memandangnya lembut. Kemudian, tangannya meraba-raba tangan Lay yang menangkup pipinya dan menulis sesuatu di telapak tangan kanan Lay menggunakan telunjuknya.

'Sehun..Sehun harus memastikan dulu apa orang itu tulus mencintai Sehun ge'.  
Lay tersenyum setelah mengetahui jawaban Sehun. Manik Lay menatap Kyuhyun dan JongIn yang menatap mereka penasaran.

"Sehun bilang ia harus memastikan dulu kalau orang itu tulus mencintainya". Ucap Lay pada JongIn dan Kyuhyun. Mereka merespon dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Lalu Lay bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri dihadapan JongIn.

"JongIn-ah, aku percayakan Sehun padamu. Jangan sampai kau sakiti dia. Kalau kau menyakitinya, aku tidak segan untuk menelanmu hidup-hidup. Sebelumnya buat dia mencintaimu dulu. Yakinkan dia kalau kau tulus mencintainya, mengerti?". Ucap Lay serius.

"Ne...Aku mengerti hyung. Pasti akan kujaga Sehun dan aku tidak akan menyakitinya, jika aku menyakitinya bunuhlah aku hyung. Terima kasih telah mempercayakan Sehun padaku". Ucap JongIn. Ia merasa senang sekali mengetahui jawaban Sehun. Langkahnya untuk membuat Sehun menjadi miliknya sudah semakin dekat. JongIn senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan Sehun yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Lay yang melihat tingkah JongIn tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lay-ah, boleh eomma bicara dengan Sehun?". Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba bicara. Lay merespon dengan senyum manis dan anggukan singkat.  
Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sehun kemudian berlutut dihadapannya.

"Annyeong Sehunna..". Sapa Kyuhyun. Telunjuknya bergerak menelusuri wajah manis Sehun. Sehun yang mendengar suara merdu namun asing ditelinganya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Dan saat ia merasakan jemari halus yang menelusuri wajahnya ia mengerutkan keningnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan air muka Sehun tersenyum lalu berucap.

"Aku bukan orang jahat Sehunna.. Kau tenang saja..Aku Kim Kyuhyun...eomma dari JongIn". Ucap Kyuhyun. Sehun merespon dengan menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering.

"Mulai sekarang, kau bisa menganggapku eomma-mu". Ucap Kyuhyun. Tangannya kini merapihkan poni Sehun yang agak berantakan. Sehun membelalakan matanya kaget lalu meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang masih merapihkan poni Sehun dan menulis sesuatu disana.

'Bolehkah?'. Tulis Sehun.

"Ne...tentu saja Chagiya". Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, entah sadar atau tidak Sehun memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang awalnya kaget Sehun memeluknya, membalas pelukan Sehun dan mengelus-elus punggungnya sayang. Sehun membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher 'Eomma' keduanya yang beraroma apel. Ia tersenyum senang.

'Ternyata begini rasanya memeluk dan dipeluk seorang eomma'. Batin Sehun. Tak lama mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka. Lalu Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sehun.

"Sehunna...Kau tau siapa orang yang sedang duduk disebelahmu?". Tanya Kyuhyun. Sehun mengangguk lalu meraih tangan Kyuhyun.

"JongIn Hyung?". Tulis Sehun ditelapak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ne...Kau benar...Kau tau JongIn seperti apa?". Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Pastinya Sehun menggeleng karena ia memang tidak tau dan belum tau rupa serta sifat JongIn.

"Kim JongIn...adalah seorang laki-laki berkulit tan, eomma akui dia tampan. Dia mempunyai bibir tebal dan postur tubuhnya tinggi. Ia sangat menyukai ayam goreng. Ia juga menyukai anjing dan bermain game. Dan dia hebat dalam menari. Sifatnya malas, pervert, meskipun ia terlihat cuek tetapi sebenarnya ia baik dan kau tau? Ia orang yang romantis". Ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Sehun hanya tersnyum mendengarnya. JongIn membuat gesture babi dengan hidungnya saat mendengar sang eomma yang menyebutkan sifat buruknya dihadapan sang pujaan hati. Yah walaupun tak dipungkiri ia senang karena eommanya lebih banyak menyebutkan sifat baiknya dihadapan Sehun.

Sementara Lay, menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya dan tertawa tanpa suara melihat ekspresi JongIn yang aneh tapi lucu.

"Kalau seorang Kim JongIn mencintaimu dan menyatakan perasaannya padamu, Apa responmu Chagi?". Tanya Kyuhyun.

TBC

Annyeonghaseyo! kembali lagi sama minki dan jungin, mian updatenya lama soalnya minki sama jungin udh disibukin sama yg namanya UAS dan ujian praktek, jadi akan sedikit lama updatenya belum lagi kemarin kuota minki udh abis terus giliran minki ada kuotannya si jungin belum selesai ngetiknya jadi banyak halangan banget buat mengupdate ini ff. mungkin Minki dan Jungin akan jarang update gara gara disibukan oleh ujian ujian yg menyebalkan, jadi untuk dua minggu kedepan minki dan jungin ngga akan update dulu tapi setelah dua minggu itu berakhir Minki dan Jungin bakalan update lagi kok tenang aja hehehe. oh iya, jeongmal gamsahamida buat yg readers yg mau membaca dan mereview ff ini, sekali lagi terima kasih *MinkiJungin*Bow

.

.

.

REVIEW JUSEYO


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Misery, Hope, And Dream

Cast :  
-Oh Sehun (Choi Sehun) (namja)

-Kim JongIn (Namja)

-Zhang Yixing (Choi Yixing) (namja)

- Kim Joonmyeon (namja)

-Kim Heechul (Choi Heechul) (namja)

-Cho Kyuhyun (Kim Kyuhyun) (namja)

-Choi Siwon (namja)

-Choi Lei (OC) (Yeoja)

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Family, Drama

##

"Jika seorang Kim JongIn mencintaimu dan menyatakan perasaannya padamu, apa responmu Chagi?". Tanya Kyuhyun. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya. Sementara JongIn? Ia memandang tidak percaya kearah Eommanya dan Sehun. Lay yang sedari tadi diam hanya melihat mereka sambil tersenyum

'Berani sekali eomma bertanya seperti itu'. Batin JongIn. Matanya tak lepas memperhatikan eommanya dan Sehun. Ia cukup tegang menunggu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Sehun. Dipikirannya berkecamuk pikiran seperti 'Bagaimana kalau Sehun menolakku' atau 'Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia tidak menyukaiku'.

Sehun terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menulis sesuatu ditelapak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ehm...Sehun...Harus memastikan kalau JongIn Hyung benar-benar mencintai Sehun eomma dan JongIn Hyung harus meyakinkan Sehun kalau JongIn Hyung mencintai Sehun dengan tulus". Tulis Sehun.

"Nah JongIn...Kau harus membuktikan kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Sehun dengan tulus, Arrachi?". Ucap Kyuhyun pelan pada JongIn. Lay yang mendengarnya mengangguk pertanda setuju dengan Calon eomma mertuanya.

"Arraseo eomma...Aku akan membuktikannya". Ucap JongIn yakin sambil teresenyum.

'Tunggu aku Sehunna. Aku pasti akan membuktikannya dan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku'.

-oOo-

Tanpa terasa, hari mulai sore. Lay memutuskan untuk berpamitan dan membawa Sehun pulang.

"Eomma, JongIn, kami pulang dulu ne. Lain kali kami akan berkunjung lagi". Ucap Lay sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Sehun lembut agar berdiri.

"Aigo...Kenapa sebentar sekali?". Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Heechul ahjumma memarahi Sehun nanti Eomma". Jelas Lay.

"Aah...Arraseo...Sering-sering datang kemari ne". Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Lay serta Sehun. Kemudian Kyuhyun dan JongIn mengantar mereka sampai pintu gerbang.

"Hey JongIn, Kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sehun eoh?". Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyikut perut JongIn yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ah...Ne...Annyeong Lay Hyung, Sehunna. Hati-hati dijalan ne". Ucap JongIn sambil tersenyum yang dibalas senyuman oleh Lay dan Sehun.

Disaat Lay dan Sehun berbalik, tiba-tiba JongIn memanggil Sehun.

"Sehunna!". Panggil JongIn. Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya.

"Bolehkah aku...Ehm memelukmu? Sebentar saja". Tanya JongIn ragu sambil mengelus tengkuknya Canggung.

Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah seenaknya bertanya seperti itu.

'Jelas dia akan menolak JongIn bodoh...Dia kan tidak mengenalmu, bertemu saja baru hari ini'. Batin JongIn.

Sementara Sehun? Ia terlihat Shock mendengar pertanyaan JongIn yang terkesan err agak aneh. Untuk apa JongIn meminta izin untuk memeluknya? Apa JongIn sedang melakukan modus padanya karena JongIn menyukainya? Setidaknya itulah pemikiran Sehun.

Tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk malu-malu. Melihat respon Sehun tentu saja JongIn kaget. Karena awalnya ia mengira Sehun pasti akan menolak permintaannya.

Sambil tersenyum, JongIn berjalan mendekati Sehun dan memeluk pundak Sehun. Sehun membalas pelukan JongIn dengan melingkarkan lengan rampingnya dileher kokoh JongIn. Lay dan Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut sama-sama tersenyum lembut.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ne". Bisik JongIn lembut ditelinga Sehun. Sehun merespon dengan tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya dipundak JongIn.

Karena merasa nyaman dengan pelukan JongIn, Sehun memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ditubuhnya saat JongIn memeluknya lembut seperti ini. JongIn pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Ia memejamkan matanya menghirup aroma apel lembut yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun. Ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya keperpotongan leher Sehun agar ia bisa menghirup aroma itu lebih dalam. Dan JongIn merasa tubuh Sehun begitu pas berada direngkuhannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka walaupun mereka berdua merasa tidak rela melepaskan pelukan hangat itu.

JongIn memandang wajah manis Sehun sebentar lalu tersenyum. Tanpa diduga, tangan Sehun terulur kedepan. Mencoba menggapai wajah JongIn.

Saat ia merasakan tangannya sudah menyentuh permukaan wajah JongIn, ia mengelus pipi JongIn sebentar dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah manisnya.

Lalu sentuhan tangan Sehun turun keleher JongIn, membuat jantung JongIn berdetak lebih cepat. Ia mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya dengan menarik nafas lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

'Tuhan...Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku? Sentuhannya membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih'. Batin JongIn sambil menelan salivanya berat.

Sentuhan tangan lentik itu terus turun kebawah dan berhenti dipundak JongIn. Ia menarik lembut pundak kokoh JongIn kebawah sementara kakinya berjinjit. Dan...

CUP~

Oh astaga...ternyata Sehun mengecup pipi JongIn. Ia memejamkan mata sembari mengecup pipi JongIn. Membuat JongIn membatu dan membuat Kyuhyun serta Lay memekik kecil.

Tak lama, Sehun melepaskan kecupannya dipipi JongIn. JongIn sendiri masih terlihat shock. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh bagian pipi kanannya yang terasa hangat karena kecupan Sehun tadi.

Lalu Sehun, ia tersenyum malu-malu sambil menundukan kepalanya kemudian melambaikan tangannya kearah depannya (kearah JongIn dan Kyuhyun), bermaksud mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang dibalas kecupan lembut didahinya oleh Kyuhyun.

Lay tersenyum melihat tingkah dongsaengnya. Ia segera meraih tangan Sehun dan menuntunnya kemobil setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kearah Kyuhyun dan JongIn yang terlihat masih Shock. Lay memarkirkan mobilnya sebentar lalu melesat pergi dari Mansion keluarga Kim.

-Kyuhyun and JongIn's Side-

"Omona...Omona Eomma...Aku tidak bermimpi kan? Sehun menciumku tadi...Ya Tuhan aku benar-benar tidak bermimpi kan? Akh Eomma aku senang sekali". Ucap JongIn absurd setelah tersadar dari kekagetannya tadi.

Mereka berdua, (Kyuhyun dan JongIn) sedang duduk-duduk diruang keluarga dengan Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan majalahnya dan JongIn yang heboh sendiri setelah kejadian Sehun-mencium-pipi-JongIn tadi.

"Ya...ya...Kau tidak bermimpi JongIn". Ucap Kyuhyun malas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang sedang dibacanya.

"Tapi tadi seperti mimpi Eomma...Tiba-tiba ia meraba wajahku, menyentuhnya kebawah terus kebawah dan akhirnya berhenti dipundakku kemudian meraih pundakku, Ia berjinjit dan ia mendaratkan bibir tipisnya di pipiku...Ah Ya Tuhan...aku benar-benar merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung didunia Eomma". Ucap JongIn lagi. Kali ini sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh eommanya dengan brutal.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdecak sebal dan memutar bola matanya jengah akan kelakuan absurd anaknya yang sedang Jatuh cinta. Fokusnya kembali kearah majalah yang sedang dibacanya setelah sebelumnya buyar karena JongIn yang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya brutal.

"Dan Eomma tau saat bibirnya menyentuh pipiku tadi, rasanya luar biasa sekali. Apa jadinya kalau aku melumat bibir tipisnya dan merasakan bibir tipis itu..."

PLAK

Ucapan frontal JongIn terpotong karena sebuah majalah yang mendarat telak diwajahnya.

"Hentikan pikiran kotormu Kim JongIn. Sehun itu masih polos". Ucap Kyuhyun santai sambil membuka kembali majalah yang ia pakai memukul wajah JongIn barusan.

JongIn mencebikan bibirnya kedepan karena kesal sambil meringis sakit dan mengelus hidungnya yang terasa nyeri akibat 'Pukulan Sayang' dari sang eomma.

-oOo-

Lay dan Sehun sudah sampai di Mansion keluarga Choi. Setelah memarkir mobilnya di garasi, dia menggandeng Sehun ke arah pintu masuk. Disaat ia membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam, terdengar suara.

"Darimana kalian?". Tanya Heechul tajam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ditangannya.

Ah..Ternyata ada Heechul dan Lei diruang tamu. Mendengar pertanyaan Heechul, Lay berdecih kemudian berucap sementara Sehun menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakang Lay dan tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Lay.

"Apa peduli kalian eoh? Bukankah Kalian tidak peduli pada kami". Ucap Lay sarkastik.

Mendengar ucapan Lay, Heechul menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya kasar.

"Kenapa kau membawanya keluar Yixing-ah? Aku tidak mau orang-orang melihatnya dan beranggapan kalau dia adalah bagian dari keluarga Choi". Ucap Heechul tajam dengan pandangan Lurus kedepan

"Aku tidak peduli biarkan saja mereka tahu. Dan apa kata ahjumma tadi? Ahjumma tidak mau mereka menganggap kalau Sehun bagian dari keluarga Choi? Memang kenapa kalau meraka beranggapan seperti itu? Nyatanya Sehun adalah bagian dari keluarga Choi dan dia adalah Anakmu ahjumma. ANAK KANDUNGMU. Kau saja yang bodoh tidak mau mengakui anak manis seperti Sehun". Ucap Lay tak kalah tajam sambil menekan kata-kata 'anak kandungmu'. Matanya melirik Lei tajam saat mengucapkan kata itu.

Mendengar perkataan taja Lay, Heechul meremas buku dipangkuannya kencang sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia merasa kesal Lay menyebutnya 'Bodoh' karena tidak menganggap Sehun sebagai anaknya. Tapi Didalam hatinya yang paling dalam entah kenapa ia menyetujui ucapan Lay barusan.

"Kau...Aissh Jinja". Ucap Lei. Ia merasa kesal mendengar Lay yang mengucapkan kata-kata 'Anak Kandungmu' sambil meliriknya tajam. Ia merasa Tersindir.

Lay tidak mempedulikan mereka dan menuntun Sehun untuk dibawa keatas. Diam-diam Lei dan Heechul berpandangan. Tak lama mereka menyeringai.

"Kau tau kan apa yang Eomma pikirkan?". Ucap Heechul dengan seringai yang tak lepas dari wajah Cantiknya.

"Ne...Tentu saja Eomma".

.

.

Sesampainya dikamar, Lay mendudukan Sehun dikamar sementara ia pergi kekamar mandi. Sehun sendiri langsung merapatkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang. Ia memeluk lututnya erat.

Senyumnya mengembang saat mengingat kejadian tadi, dimana JongIn memeluknya dan ia yang mencium pipi JongIn.

Jantungnya Juga berdetak cepat saat mengingat kejadian itu. Ia memegang dada kirinya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

Lay yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi bingung melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba tersenyum sambil memegangi dada kirinya. Ia menghampiri Sehun dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Hei Chagi...Kenapa senyum-senyun sendiri eum? Ada hal yang membuatmu senang?". Tanya Lay lembut sambil mengelus surai blonde Sehun.  
Mendengar suara lembut Gege kesayangannya, Sehun tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan Lay yang sedang mengelus surainya dan menulis sesuatu disana.

"Sehun boleh tanya ge? Ini soal kejadian tadi di mansion keluarga Kim". Tulis Sehun. Lay tersenyum mengetahui maksud Sehun.

"Hm? Kejadian di Mansion keluarga Kim? Kejadian yang mana Sehunna? Banyak yang terjadi disana". Ucap Lay. Ia bermaksud menggoda Sehun.

Sebenarnya, ia tau Kejadian yang dimaksud Sehun adalah kejadian JongIn memeluk Sehun dan Sehun mencium JongIn.

"Aissh...Gege...Kejadian tadi..Saat JongIn hyung memeluk Sehun dan Sehun mencium JongIn Hyung". Sehun merona saat menulis kalimat tersebut.

"Ne...ne...Arraseo...Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Chagi?". Ucap Lay

"Eum...Saat JongIn Hyung memeluk Sehun, Sehun merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda. Dan soal Sehun yang mencium pipi JongIn Hyung, Sehun spontan melakukannya Ge. Setelah melakukannya, Sehun merasakan ada banyak kupu-kupu diperut Sehun Ge. Sehun kenapa ya Ge?". Tulis Sehun panjang lebar ditelapak tangan Lay.

Lay tersenyum setelah mengetahui maksud Sehun. Rupanya dongsaeng manisnya ini sedang jatuh Cinta.

"Itu berarti Sehun jatuh cinta pada JongIn Hyung". Ucap Lay.

Sehun membelalakan matanya sebelum menulis lagi.

"Jatuh Cinta? Bagaimaa bisa Ge? Lagipula Sehun baru pertama kali bertemu dengan JongIn Hyung". Tulis Sehun.

"Tentu saja bisa Chagiya. Cinta memang seperti itu. Cinta bisa datang tiba-tiba kepada siapapun dimanapun. Seperti yang kau rasakan saat ini". Ucap Lay sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sehun merespon dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Oh iya Chagi". Lay berucap lagi. Sehun mendengung pelan sebagai respon.

"Kau tau? JongIn Hyung menyukaimu". Ucap Lay menggoda Sehun.

Mendengar ucapan Lay, Sehun reflek menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara kemudian mengeryitkan keningnya seolah berkata 'Benarkah'.

Melihat reaksi Sehun, Lay membelai pipi tirus Sehun lalu berucap.

"Ne...Tatapannya saat melihatmu begitu berbeda Chagi". Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Saat JongIn menatap orang lain, tatapannya seperti tatapan malas yang terkesan dingin. Tetapi saat menatapmu, tatapannya berubah hangat dan lembut. Matanya juga berbinar saat menatapmu". Jelas Lay panjang lebar.

Sehun diam sambil memainkan jarinya. Memang, ia sempat mengira JongIn menyukainya saat JongIn meminta izin padanya untuk memeluknya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka JongIn benar-benar menyukainya.

Ia bingung, kenapa JongIn bisa menyukai namja yang...Errr...tidak sempurna seperti dirinya.

Kemudian Sehun meraba Sekitarnya dan meraih tangan Lay. Bermaksud menulis sesuatu disana.

"Bagaimana bisa JongIn Hyung menyukai Sehun Ge? Mendengar Kyuhyun Eomma mendeskripsikan JongIn Hyung...Sehun beranggapan bahwa JongIn Hyung adalah namja yang tampan dan Sempurna. Bagaimana bisa namja sempurna seperti JongIn Hyung menyukai Sehun? Sehun kan...tidak sempurna seperti yang lain Ge". Tulis Sehun. Setelahnya ia tersenyum sendu.

Mengerti maksud Sehun, Tangan Lay terangkat mengelus pipi Sehun.

"Sehunna...Kau harus tau, Cinta tidak memandang apapun. Cinta datanh dengan sendirinya. Cinta juga tidak memandang bentuk fisik atau kesempurnaan seseorang. Mengerti eum?". Ucap Lay. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus pipi Sehun.

Mendengar perkataan Lay, Sehun tersenyum simpul lalu memeluk gegenya Singkat. Tak lama, ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Lay tersenyum hingga menampakan dimplenya melihat gelagat menggemaskan dongsaeng manisnya. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Sehun sebentar kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sehunna...Gege akan kebawah sebentar, baik-baik ne disini". Lay berucap lalu mengecup pipi Sehun sebelum beranjak keluar kamar.

Mendengar pintu kamar tertutup, Perlahan Sehun turun dari ranjang. Ia mendudukan dirinya dilantai dan ia sandarkan punggungnya ketembok sementara tangannya memeluk lututnya.

Kemudian, Sehun mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Ia tersenyum karena mengira Lay yang membuka pintu.

"Annyeong Sehunna". Senyum Sehun luntur dan ia membelalakan mendengar suara Cempreng yang pastinya bukan milik Lay.

Melihat wajah Shock Sehun, Lay serta Heechul menyeringai.

"Merindukan kami eum?". Kali ini Heechul yang bicara. Mendengar suara sang Eomma, Sehun beringsut mundur sampai punggungnya benar-benar merapat ketembok.

Ia memeluk lututnya erat dan menundukan kepalanya. Ia sangat takut kejadian yang sangat buruk baginya dulu terulang lagi. Kejadian dimana Eomma serta Noonanya melakukan kekerasan padanya hanya karena ia tidak sengaja memecahkan Vas kesayangan sang eomma.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan, berusaha mengusir kenangan buruk itu.

Tanpa sadar ia menangis. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya brutal saat memori buruk itu terlintas dibenaknya.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, Heechul serta Lei sudah berada dihadapannya.

Heechul berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sehun yang sedang duduk. Sementara Lei hanya memperhatikan sambil mensedekapkan tangannya didada.

Heechul meraih dagu Sehun agar ia tidak menunduk lagi. Seringainya makin lebar saat melihat Sehun yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Oh...Jangan takut Sehunna...Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu kalau kau menjawab pertanyaanku". Ucap Heechul. Tangannya masih menopang dagu Sehun agar anak itu tidak menunduk lagi.

"Kemana Lay membawamu tadi?".

"..."

"Apakah ia membawamu kerumah Kyuhyun eum?".

"Hiks...Hiks...Eung". Sehun tidak menjawab. Isakannya malah makin keras.

Merasa kesal tidak mendapat jawaban, Tangan Heechul beralih mencengkram rahang Sehun keras, menimbulkan ringisan sakit dari sang empunya.

"Kau tidak mau jawab Eoh?".

PLAK...

Satu tamparan mendarat dipipi kanan Sehun.

"Sssh...Hiks...Hiks". Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya. Ia memegang pipi kanannya yang memerah karena tamparan barusan. Ia bisa merasakan darah segar keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Rasanya sakit dan panas. Tapi rasa sakit dipipinya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dihatinya.

Heechul mencengkram lagi rahang Sehun. Kali ini lebih keras. Membuat pekikan kecil keluar dari mulut Sehun karena tangan Eommanya mengenai luka disudut bibirnya akibat tamparan tadi.

"Buka matamu". Perintah Heechul saat ia melihat Sehun masih memejamkan matanya.

Sehun tidak mengindahkan perintah sang Eomma dan merespon dengan menggelengkam kepalanya.

"Kubilang buka matamu". Kali ini nadanya terdengar mutlak. Membuat Sehun tak kuasa menolak perintah Sang Eomma.

Perlahan, Sehun membuka kelopak matanya. Walaupun sama saja, hanya kegelapan yang ia lihat. Menampilkan manik Hazelnya yang memikat dan berkaca-kaca.

Mata Heechul membulat saat menatap manik Sehun. Ia baru sadar akan sesuatu.  
Cengkramannya dirahang Sehun perlahan mengendur

'Ya Tuhan, Matanya mengingatkanku pada Hangeng, ayahnya...Begitu bening dan...Indah. Bagaimana bisa aku baru menyadarinya'. Batin Heechul.

Akhirnya cengkramannya dirahang Sehun benar-benar terlepas. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Kemana saja asal bukan mata Sehun yang mengingatkannya akan suaminya yang telah tiada sekaligus ayah dari Sehun, Choi Hangeng.

Heechul bangkit dari posisinya. Memandang Sehun yang masih terisak sendu, mengundang tatapan heran dari Lei yang daritadi memperhatikan.

"Ayo pergi". Ucap Heechul sambil menarik tangan Lei dan membawanya keluar.

"Yak...Eomma tapi...".

"Sudahlah".

CKLEK..

Pintu tertutup. Isakan Sehun bertambah keras dan memilukan. Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Lay masuk kekamar.

"Sehunna...Maaf Gege- Astaga Sehun!". Lay berucap panik saat melihat Sehun yang terisak dan terlihat berantakan. Kakinya langsung melangkah mendekati Sehun. Ia duduk dihadapan Sehun. Dengan lembut, ia menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang menutupi wajahnya.

Tanpa ragu, Lay segera merengkuh tubuh Sehun kepelukannya. Tangannya terangkat mengelus surai serta tengkuk Sehun.

"Kenapa menangis Sehunna? Apa gege terlalu lama meninggalkanmu eum?". Lay merasakan gelengan di Ceruk lehernya.

"Lalu kenapa Sehunna? Jangan buat gege khawatir". Ucap Lay lembut. Tiba-tiba ia teringat Sesuatu. Dengan lembut, ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Ia menangkup wajah Sehun yang menunduk. Matanya membulat melihat luka disudut bibir Sehun. Ternyata benar perkiraannya, Heechul dan Lei datang kesini.

"Apa Heechul Eomma dan Lei Noona datang kesini Chagi?". Tanya Lay lembut. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Apa Heechul Eomma menamparmu?".

Sehun membelalakan matanya. Dengan ragu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan Lay tau Sehun berbohong.

"Jangan bohong Chagi. Kau tau kan gege tidak suka kau bohongi eum. Jawab dengan jujur". Ucap Lay

"Hiks...Hiks...Ung". Sehun mengangguk. Lay menghela nafas berat. Ia mengusap luka disudut bibir Sehun pelan.

"Aakh...Hiks...Hiks".

"Mianhae Chagi...Sakitkah?". Lagi-lagi Sehun mengangguk.

"Sehunna...Dengar...Gege tidak bisa membiarkanmu seperti ini terus".

"..."

"Besok Gege akan ke Cina untuk menengok keluarga disana. Mian gege baru memberitahu. Dan Mianhae Gege tidak bisa mengajakmu". Ucap Lay lirih.  
Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia tidak boleh egois memaksa Lay untuk terus bersamanya. Lay juga punya Ibu dan Ayah yang pastinya sangat Lay rindukan. Dan Sehun memahaminya.

Lay tidak tega meninggalkan Sehun sebenarnya, Tapi ia juga harus mengecek kondisi keluarganya di Cina. Parahnya, ia tidak bisa mengajak Sehun karena terlalu beresiko. Di Cina, hanya keluarganya lah yang menerima dan menyayangi Sehun. Selebihnya membenci Sehun karena Kekurangannya.

"Sepertinya, Gege harus menitipkanmu pada Luhan-ge".

TBC

Annyeonghaseyo! minki dan jungin kembali lagi! kami minta maaf buat para readers karena sudah ingkar sampai lebih 2 minggu lamanya jadi kita ngga update hampr sebulan ! wahh daebak! *minkigila *junginstress, ini semua gara-gara ujian yang menyerang kita bertubi - tubi dan jungin, minki yg minggu kemari sakit demam, flu, dan batuk-batuk bercampur jadi satu. terimakasih buat readers yang selalu mendukung kita untuk melanjutkan FF ini dengan review" yang baik-baik, sekali lagi jeongmal gamsahamda *Bow

.

.

REVIEW JUSEYO!


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Misery, Hope, and Dream

Cast : -Oh Sehun (Choi Sehun)

(namja) -Kim JongIn (Namja)

-Zhang Yixing (Choi Yixing) (namja)

- Kim Joonmyeon (namja)

-Kim Heechul (Choi Heechul)

(namja) -Cho Kyuhyun (Kim Kyuhyun)

(namja) -Choi Siwon (namja)

-Choi Lei (OC) (Yeoja)

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Family, Drama

YEHET!

##

"Sepertinya gege harus menitipkanmu pada Luhan-ge".

Sehun hanya diam tidak merespon.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau? Gege tidak bisa meninggalkanmu disini Chagi. Gege tidak mau kejadian seperti tadi terulang lagi". Ucap Lay lembut.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk tanda setuju dengan pendapat Gege-nya. Ia juga tidak mau kejadian seperti tadi terulang lagi.

Melihat respon Sehun, Lay tersenyum. Ia mengelus surai blonde Sehun lalu mengecup kening Sehun lembut.

"Gege tidak akan lama disana. Hanya tiga hari dan setelah itu gege akan kembali Arrachi?". Ucap Lay.

Sehun mengangguk lagi lalu memeluk Lay. Ia ingin merasakan pelukan Gege kesayangannya sebelum gegenya Pergi ke Cina besok.

Lay tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sehun. Tangannya bergerak mengelus punggung Sehun sayang.

'Tuhan, Jaga dongsaeng manisku ini selama aku pergi'.  
-oOo-

Hari ini, terlihat Sehun yang sedang duduk dipinggir diranjang. Ia sudah rapi karena hari ini Lay akan membawanya bertemu dengan Luhan, orang yang dipercaya gegenya untuk menjaganya selama gegenya pergi.

"Yeoboseyo Lu-ge? Apa Kau sibuk hari ini?".

"..."

"Aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu hari ini sekaligus meminta bantuanmu".

"..."

"Syukurlah kau tidak sibuk. Datanglah ke Cafe langganan kita dulu dan kau akan menemukanku disana".

"..."

"Xiexie Ge".

Pip...

Lay memutuskan sambungannya. Ia berbalik dan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang. Ia merapihkan rambut Sehun dan mengecup puncak kepalanya sayang.

"Kajja kita berangkat"

-oOo-

Lay terlihat sedang memainkan ponselnya sambil sesekali melirik Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya dan sedang mendengarkan lagu yang Lay setelkan di Ipod-nya sambil mengenakan Earphone. Matanya terpejam menikmati lantunan lagu yang didengarkannya. Lay tersenyum melihatnya.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di Cafe yang dijanjikan Lay tadi. Ya, Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan Luhan.

Lay berhenti memainkan ponselnya dan beralih menatap Sekitarnya. Senyumnya mengembang melihat seseorang yang ditunggunya datang.

"Lu-ge! Disini!". Lay berucap lumayan keras sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Seorang namja cantik yang baru saja datang.

Namja manis itu menoleh kesumber suara sambil balas melambaikan tangannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Lay dan Sehun.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu Yixing-ah". Ucap sang namja Cantik berambut Caramel yang ternyata Luhan sambil memeluk Lay singkat.

"Ne..Senang bertemu denganmu Juga Lu-ge". Ucap Lay. Ia balas memeluk Luhan. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka dan Luhan Duduk dihadapan Lay dan Sehun.

"Siapa anak manis ini Yixing-ah? Apa dia adikmu? Aku tidak tau kau Punya adik". Ucap Luhan saat melihat Sehun yang duduk disebelah Lay.

"Namanya Sehun Ge, Dia adik sepupuku". Ucap Lay sambil mengelus surai blonde Sehun.

"Ahh...Arrachi...Ngomong-ngomong, Ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu Yixing-ah?". Ucap Luhan. Matanya menatap Lay tetapi sesekali ia melirik Sehun yang menunduk.

"Hm...Begini...Hari ini tepatnya nanti sore aku akan ke Cina".

"Ne...Lalu?".

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sehun sendiri dirumahnya...Aku takut Eomma dan Noonanya melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya".

"Melakukan sesuatu yang buruk? Maksudmu?". Tanya Luhan Heran.

"Ne...Sehun...Sejak lahir ia kehilangan Indra penglihat dan pengucapnya Ge. Karena itu Eommanya membenci dan tidak menganggapnya". Jelas Lay. Suaranya terdengar pelan dan lirih.

"Jinjayo?". Respon Luhan

"Ne...Maka dari itu aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Aku ingin menitipkannya padamu selama aku pergi. Tidak lama. Hanya tiga hari. Apa kau keberatan Ge?". Ucap Lay.

"Ahh...Tentu saja Tidak Yixing-ah. Tidak sama sekali. Aku juga mempunyai anak hasil pernikahanku dengan Yifan. Dia mirip sekali dengan Sehun. Dan saat ini usianya sudah seumur Sehun. Namanya Sui Xian". Ucap Luhan. Matanya berubah sendu saat mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu.

"Benarkah? Wah...Berarti Sehun akan memiliki teman"

"Tapi sayangnya, Tuhan sudah mengambilnya dariku. Malaikat kecilku, Ia sudah tiada. Ia meninggal karena Leukemia. Aku merasa menjadi ibu yang gagal karena tidak bisa menjaganya". Ucap Luhan lirih. Ia mengulas senyum sendu. Tangannya menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya.

Sementara Lay, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya karena Shock.

"Mi-mianhae Ge. Aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu pada Sui Xian. Aku tidak tau. Jeongmal mianhae Ge". Ucap Lay. Ia merasa tak enak hati pada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum manis lalu berucap.

"Gwenchana Yixing-ah. Eum dan Bisakah aku menganggap Sehun sebagai anakku? Ia benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Sui Xian". Ucap Luhan lagi. Kali ini matanya memandang Sehun yang tengah asyik mendengarkan lagu.

"Ne...Tentu saja Ge. Sehun juga membutuhkan sosok Ibu yang memberinya kasih sayang". Ucap Lay sambil mengelus surai blonde Sehun.  
Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Lay.

"Ah iya, ini barang-barang Sehun". Ucap Lay sambil menyerahkan tas jinjing berukuran sedang yang berisi pakaian serta keperluan Sehun. Lay juga tak lupa menyerahkan boneka Stitch besar kesayangan Sehun.

Luhan menerima keduanya. Keningnya mengeryit saat melihat boneka Stitch besar yang diserahkan Lay padanya.

"Stitch?". Heran Luhan.

"Ya...Sehun tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada boneka itu disisinya". Ucap Lay.

"Bahkan seleranya sama dengan Sui Xian". Gumam Luhan.

"Ne? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Ge?". Tanya Lay yang merasa mendengar Luhan mengatakan Sesuatu.

"Ahh...Aniyo. Oh iya Yixing, bolehkah aku melakukan pendekatan pada Sehun dulu? Supaya dia tau siapa aku dan tidak takut padaku". Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Ne...Tentu saja boleh Lu-ge. Lakukanlah". Ucap Lay.

Ia meraih Ipod yang sedari tadi berada digenggaman Sehun lalu mematikan lagu yang masih berputar. Dengan lembut, ia melepaskan Earphone yang bertengger ditelinga Sehun. Ia memberikan Ipod beserta Earphone-nya kepada Luhan dan menangkup pipi Sehun, kemudian berucap.

"Sehunna...Dihadapanmu ada Luhan-ge, Ia yang akan menjagamu selama gege pergi dan sekarang ia ingin bicara padamu. Arraseo?". Ucap Lay lembut.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian mengangguk. Lay tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Sehun sebelum beranjak dan mempersilahkan Luhan duduk ditempat ia duduk sebelumnya.

Luhan tersenyum kemudian bangkit dan duduk ditempat Lay duduk sebelumnya. Tangan Luhan terangkat, jemarinya bergerak menyusuri wajah manis Sehun.

'Ya Tuhan. Dia benar-benar mirip Sui Xian. Mata beningnya, hidung mancungnya, dan bahkan bibir tipisnya'. Batin Luhan.

"Halo Sehunna. Aku Luhan. Aku orang yang akan menjagamu selama gege-mu pergi...". Ucap Luhan lembut. Membuat Lay yang memperhatikan mereka tersenyum.

'Kurasa Lu-ge bisa menjadi Ibu yang baik untuk Sehun. Walaupun hanya sementara, setidaknya Sehun bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu'. Batin Lay.

Sehun merespon dengan tersenyum.

"Kau bisa memanggilku mommy mulai sekarang". Lanjut Luhan sambil tersenyum dan membelai pipi Sehun.

Mendengar perkataan Luhan, mata sipit Sehun membola. Ia merasa De Javu. Kemudian ia meraih tangan Luhan yang masih membelai lembut pipinya.

Sambil tersenyum, ia menulis sesuatu ditelapak tangan Luhan.

"Ne...Arraseo Lulu mommy"

Luhan tertawa saat merasakan jemari lentik Sehun menulis kata 'Lulu mommy'. Baginya, panggilan baru yang diberikan Sehun padanya sangat lucu.

Setelahnya Luhan mengecup kening Sehun lalu bangkit dari posisinya, mempersilahkan Lay untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Sehun.

Lay duduk dibangkunya kemudian menangkup lagi wajah Sehun. Ia menghela nafas sebelum berucap.

"Gege pergi dulu ne Chagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Makan yang banyak dan jangan sampai sakit. Turuti apa kata Luhan-ge. Dan Jangan nakal Arrachi? Gege pasti akan sangat merindukanmu". Ucap Lay. Suaranya terdengar bergetar menahan tangis.

Sehun mengangguk. Tangannya bergerak meraih tangan Lay dipipinya. Ia menulis sesuatu disana.

"Ne...Arraseo ge...Gege juga...jaga diri gege baik-baik...Jangan tidur malam-malam...Sehun tidak mau gege kelelahan. Sehun juga akan sangat merindukan gege". Tulis Sehun.

Lay tersenyum lalu memeluk Sehun erat yang dibalas tak kalah erat oleh Sehun. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Gege pergi ne...Annyeong...Sebelumnya...Kisseu~". Ucap Lay sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sehun dan mencerucutkan bibirnya, meminta kecupan selamat tinggal.

Ya, memang selalu seperti itu. Sebelum Lay pergi, ia pasti akan meminta kecupan selamat tinggal dibibirnya pada Sehun dan Sehun dengan senang hati memberikannya. Khe~ bagaimana kalau JongIn tau tentang hal ini? Pasti ia akan marah-marah pada Lay. Khekhe.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia ikut mencerucutkan bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya.

CUP~

Terdengar suara 'Muach' kecil saat bibir tipis Sehun mengecup bibir Lay.

"Aigoo...Good boy...Gege pergi dulu ne...Annyeong Sehunna". Ucap Lay saat mereka sudah melepaskan kecupan perpisahan mereka. Ia mengecup kening Sehun lama kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Aku pergi dulu...Titip Sehun ya Ge". Ucap Lay sambil memeluk Luhan.

"Ne...Jaga dirimu baik-baik Yixing-ah...Jangan khawatir karena aku pasti menjaga Sehun dengan baik". Ucap Luhan sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Gomawo ge". Ucap Lay. Setelahnya ia berjalan menjauhi Luhan dan Sehun. Ia menengok kebelakang dan melihat Luhan serta Sehun melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Ia tersenyum lalu balas melambaikan tangan kearah mereka dan menghilang dibalik pintu Cafe.

Setelah Lay pergi, Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun dan mengajak Sehun berdiri sementara tangannya yang lain membawa tas serta boneka yang diberikan Lay tadi.

"Kajja...Kita keapartemen Mommy".

-oOo-

"Hufft...Akhirnya sampai Juga". Ucap Luhan sembari menggandeng Sehun masuk kedalam apartemennya. Ia mendudukan Sehun disofa ruang tamunya.

"Apa kau haus Chagi?". Tanya Luhan sambil mengelus kepala Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk karena ia memang merasa tenggorokannya kering sedari tadi.

"Baiklah, Tunggu sebentar ne". Luhan berucap sambil tersenyum. Setelahnya, ia pergi kedapur untuk mengambil minum.

Sembari menunggu Luhan kembali, Sehun memejamkan matanya. Meresapi aroma Lavender yang menguar diruangan ini.

Senyum mengembang dibibir tipisnya. Dalam hati, Sehun bersyukur pada tuhan karena tuhan telah memberikan banyak orang yang menyayanginya. Walaupun Eommanya belum bisa menyayanginya, tapi Sehun yakin suatu saat nanti Eommanya pasti bisa menyayanginya.

'Tuhan, terima kasih karena tuhan sudah memberikan banyak orang yang menyayangi Sehun dan buatlah Eomma menyayangi Sehun. Sehun ingin sekali merasakan kasih sayang Eomma'. Batin Sehun.

"Nah, ini dia minumnya Chagi". Suara lembut Luhan membuat Sehun membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum saat merasakan tangan Luhan meraih tangannya dan meletakan gelas yang berisi air ketangannya.

Perlahan, ia minum dari gelas itu. Ia mendesah lega saat rasa hausnya menghilang dan menyerahkan gelas yang sudah kosong tadi ke Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lalu menerima gelas itu, kemudian meletakannya dimeja. Hening menyapa mereka berdua sebelum Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menulis sesuatu disana.

"Apa mommy tinggal sendiri?". Tulis Sehun.

"Aniyo...Mommy tinggal berdua dengan suami mommy. Tapi dulu mommy tinggal bertiga disini". Ucap Luhan dengan nada yang semakin lama semakin pelan.

"Oh ya? Siapa penghuni yang ketiga itu mommy? Kalau suami mommy pasti sedang bekerja. Lalu kemana penghuni yang ketiga itu?". Tulis Sehun lagi.

Mata bulat Luhan semakin membulat saat mengetahui maksud Sehun. Kemudian matanya berubah Sendu. Ia menarik nafas berat sebelum berucap.

"Dia...dia adalah anak kandung mommy. Namanya Sui Xian. Ia sangat mirip denganmu Sehunna dan dia seumuran denganmu. Tapi sekarang, tuhan telah mengambilnya dari mommy karena tuhan mencintainya. Tuhan mengambilnya enam bulan lalu. Ia memang sudah lama menderita penyakit Leukemia. Tuhan tahu mommy tidak tega melihatnya kesakitan terus menerus dan akhirnya membawa Sui Xian kesurga bersamanya...".

Mata Sehun melebar mendengar jawaban Luhan. Ternyata sebelumnya Luhan mempunyai anak dan sekarang anaknya sudah tiada. Sehun merasa bersalah karena tidak sengaja mengungkit tentang Sui Xian, anak Luhan.

"Maafkan Sehun mama. Sehun tidak sengaja membuat mama teringat lagi akan Sui Xian". Tulis Sehun ditangan Luhan.

Ia hanya bisa menggenggam tangan 'Mama' barunya ini, berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan. Luhan tersenyum mengetahui maksud Sehun. Ia mengelus surai lembut Sehun dan membalas genggaman tangan Sehun. Kemudian, ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat melihatmu, Mommy langsung teringat akan Sui Xian. Kalian berdua begitu mirip. Dari mata, hidung, bibir, dan bahkan senyum kalian. Semuanya sama. Hanya rambut kalian yang berbeda. Jika Sehun mempunyai rambut blonde maka Sui Xian memiliki rambut berwarna Coklat gelap". Ucap Luhan sambil menelusuri mata, hidung, bibir dengan telunjuknya dan terakhir mengelus surai Sehun serta memainkannya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengarkan dan menunggu kelanjutan cerita Luhan.

"Setiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, Sui Xian selalu merengek minta dibuatkan susu Coklat. Saat siang ia selalu meminta Mama menyanyikan lagu untuknya sebagai pengantar tidur siangnya. Dan saat malam, ia selalu meminta mommy menemaninya sampai ia tertidur. Tapi sekarang, semua itu tidak terjadi lagi". Ucap Luhan. Airmata mulai keluar dari mata indahnya dan menuruni pipinya.

"Sui Xian...Dia anak yang special. Dia juga memiliki kekurangan sama seperti Sehun. Ia memiliki kekurangan di pola pikir untuk anak seusianya atau biasa disebut Autisme. Tapi ia selalu berusaha membahagiakan Mommy dan Daddy-nya dengan segala kekurangan yang ia miliki. Ia selalu membuktikan bahwa ia bisa melakukan hal seperti yang anak-anak normal lainnya lakukan dan ia berhasil. Ia berhasil memenangkan Olimpiade Sains tingkat nasional dan membuat Mama dan Papa-nya Bangga. Dan Mama ingat sekali disaat-saat terakhirnya ia berkata seperti ini 'Terima kasih atas kebahagiaan yang Mommy dan Daddy berikan pada Sui Xian. Maaf kalau kebahagiaan yang Sui Xian berikan kepada Mommy dan Daddy tidak sebanding dengan kebahagiaan yang Mommy dan Daddy berikan pada Sui Xian...Sui Xian sayang kalian semua'. Setelahnya, ia menutup matanya dan pergi bersama tuhan kesurga". Luhan selesai bercerita kemudian terisak.

Sehun juga terisak. Ia merasa tersentuh mendengar cerita Luhan tentang Sui Xian. Tanpa ragu ia memeluk Luhan dan Luhan balas memeluknya. Luhan membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Sehun dan menangis sepuasnya disana, menumpahkan kesedihan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan didepan orang lain kecuali suaminya.

Sehun mengelus-elus punggung Luhan, berusaha membuatnya tenang. Setelah merasa isakan Luhan mulai berhenti, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mencoba meraih wajah Luhan.

Setelah merasa menyentuh wajah Luhan, Sehun menghapus air mata yang baru saja turun dari mata Indah sang pemilik. Tangan Sehun turun, mencoba mencari tangan Luhan, bermaksud menulis sesuatu disana.

"Mommy jangan menangis Lagi ne...Sehun sedih melihat mommy menangis. Sehun disini mommy...Jadi jangan menangis lagi ne. Sehun tau keberadaan Sehun disini hanya sementara dan tidak bisa menggantikan keberadaan Sui Xian dihati mommy, tapi setidaknya Sehun dapat membantu mengobati luka dihati mommy karena kehilangan Sui Xian dan Sehun senang melakukannya". Tulis Sehun dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Mengetahui maksud Sehun, Luhan tersenyum. Ia meraih wajah Sehun, menangkupnya, lalu mengecup kening Sehun lama serta lembut.

"Gomawo Chagi". Ucap Luhan lirih dengan senyum yang mengembang diparas manisnya. Sehun balas tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apakah kau terbiasa tidur siang Sehunna?". Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba sambil menyeka bekas-bekas air mata dipipinya. Sehun mengangguk lagi lalu meraih tangan Luhan.

"Ne, darimana mommy tau?". Tulis Sehun.

"Mommy hanya menebak Chagi. Soalnya Sui Xian juga memiliki kebiasaan yang sama sepertimu. Cha~ Sekarang berbaringlah disini". Ucap Luhan sambil menepuk pahanya.

Perlahan, Sehun mulai merebahkan tubuhnya dipangkuan Luhan. Mata Sehun mulai mengerjap-ngerjap tanda mengantuk merasakan tangan halus Luhan membelai lembut kepalanya.

Matanya mulai terpejam saat mendengar suara halus nan lembut milik Luhan melantunkan lagu pengantar tidur untuknya. Tak lama, ia terbang ke alam mimpi.

Luhan tersenyum melihat wajah damai Sehun yang sedang tertidur. Telunjuknya menyusuri garis hidung Sehun kemudian mengecupnya lembut agar tidak terbangun.

Setelahnya Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran Sofa.

'Sebaiknya aku ikut tidur juga'. Batin Luhan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan tak lama terbang menyusul Sehun ke alam mimpi.

-oOo-

-Heechul's Side-

Heechul menghela nafas pelan. Ia sedang memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Kejadian dimana ia menampar Sehun, anaknya sendiri dan kejadian dimana ia menyadari kalau manik milik Sehun sama dengan manik milik Hangeng, suaminya.

Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, berjalan mendekati dinding dan mengelus bingkai yang tergantung disana.

"Hannie...Aku merindukanmu".

TBC

Annyeong! minki dan jungin kembali lagi dengan chap 5. minki senang sekali denga kalian para readers yang sudah mereview FF ini, karna berkat kalian kami jadi semangat untuk melanjutkan FF ini sekali lagi terimakasih. minki dan jungin mau minta izin Hiatus lagi karena besok udh TO dan dua minggu berikutnya udh UN jadi kita minki dan jungin mohon maaf yg sebesar besarnya atas hiatus kita, semoga readers menerima dan mau menunggu FF kita ini sekali lagi kami minta maaf dan teima kasih. Jeongmal Gamsahamida *BOW* oh iya numpang promote ya~ Minki : titatasyaazzra Jungin: choichaccha

.

.

.

REVIEW JUSEYO


End file.
